A solo un paso
by Hikari3d
Summary: Luka y Miku son amigas desde hace años, pero a causa de un incidente, el mayor deseo de Luka se había convertido en romper la distancia que se había creado entre ellas por culpa de su error. Un paso puede ser un kilómetro para un corazón inseguro.
1. Prólogo

**Hey a todos, vaya, hace tiempo que no escribía un fic y no estoy segura si mejoré o empeoré ;w; **

**Debo aclararles un par de cosas antes de que comiencen a leer para que puedan entenderlo mejor: primero, el fic se describe en segunda persona pero desde los ojos de Miku y otros capítulos de Luka  
**

**... No sé si me entienden xDD y la segunda es que si ven que el MikuxLuka no aparece mucho no se preocupen que ya aparecerá. :3  
**

**Bueno eso creo que es todo .w.  
**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Se preguntó en qué momento dejó de ser el dueño de sus pensamientos… Para dar paso a aquella imagen… Que le provocaba un nudo en el pecho, como si destrozaran su corazón al darle un golpe muy fuerte… Por la espalda… Una puñalada.

Una fiesta se había planeado para celebrar el éxito en las ventas de su último CD. La mayoría del personal de la compañía para la que trabajaba iría. Un sábado por la noche.

Dios sabe cuántas veces se cuestionó el ir a aquella fiesta, sabía que pasaría un mal rato, puesto que se había decidido por enfrentar a la persona que amaba, Kaito Shion. Un chico alto, mayor que ella por una diferencia de dos años, al él contar con diecisiete. Con ojos de un azul intenso igual que su cabello, el cual mantenía corto y bien cuidado, y una sonrisa que, para Miku, es la más hermosa que puedas conocer.

Ella buscaba una respuesta por parte de aquel chico con relación a sus sentimientos. Sabía que sería un rechazo. Lo sabía. No por nada era su mejor amiga, lo conocía bien. Pero expresarse y ver su cara mientras oía sus palabras era lo único que quería.

Se dijo sí a mi misma que debía ir con buena presencia a tal reunión. No solía ser muy caprichosa con su aspecto, por lo que pensó que dejaría sorprendido a más de una persona al verla con lo que escogió para ponerse. Un sencillo vestido blanco con encajes negros en la parte alta, y largo hasta poco menos de las rodillas, hermoso y semi-casual. Su cabello iba recogido con un par de coletas habituales atadas con una cinta negra que recaía perfectamente sobre sus hombros.

Esperaba su mirada, que la viera, que dejara de ser, ante sus ojos, por un momento, sólo una amiga. Al llegar el momento de partir se reunió con una de sus mejores amigas para irse con ella a la reunión. Su amiga, Luka Megurine, de diecisiete años, alta, de piel muy clara, sus rasgos faciales son finos y delicados, con ojos de un azul suave pero de mirada juiciosa y amable al mismo tiempo, su cabello lo mantiene largo y rosáceo, y claro, una figura bien formada. La conoce desde que entró a la compañía donde trabajan: "_Crypton Future Media_", dedicada a formar a los "_idols_" conocidos como "_VOCALOID_s". Ciertamente le tiene un cariño y aprecio muy especial, compartir momentos con ella era maravilloso. Siempre había amado estar con sus seres queridos.

A eso de las nueve de la noche llegaron a la casa donde se daría la fiesta… Una casa bastante grande, pero que Miku no me atrevía a llamar mansión. La residencia de Meiko Sakine, otra amiga también muy cercana de nuestra protagonista, la mayor de todo el grupo con dieciocho años, poco más alta que Luka y más baja que Kaito, de ojos color miel, cabello corto y castaño y con un cuerpo dichoso en atributos como Luka.

Fueron las primeras en llegar, por lo que esperaron unos momentos hasta que comenzó a llegar el resto de sus compañeros y amigos. Él llegó. Los ojos de Miku lo buscaban discretamente entre la multitud… la mirada especial que ella esperaba de su parte nunca llegó. Pero no se desanimó. Ese era el día en el que pondría punto final a sus sentimientos, de los cuales él estaba enterado, pero quizás era muy cobarde para darle una respuesta, puesto que se trataba de su mejor amiga, y él ya está enamorado de otra chica.

-Maldita sea- Pensaba. Si tan solo… no hubiese callado tanto tiempo… Sí hubiera sido valiente antes… Sólo se refugia en la creencia de que igual no hubiera pasado nada. Se preguntó que si tan sólo hubiera sido diferente con él… Mostrarse tal como se sentía desde el principio… Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Se decidió por una hora en específico para ir a hablar con él, ya que si pasaba algo malo, menor era el tiempo para poder retirarse de aquel sitio y huir, puesto que aquella casa quedaba lejos de la ciudad y era necesario un transporte propio para abandonar la zona. Esperó pacientemente, total, ¿Cuánto eran unas horas comparadas a los años que llevaba callándose? Podía esperar. La fiesta avanzó con normalidad, mentiría si dijera que no me divirtió, puesto que todos estaban muy animados…

Ese sábado, difícilmente lo olvidará. Sus amigos… Los gemelos Len y Rin Kagamine, ambos rubios, de piel clara y ojos azules. El mayor era poco más alto que su hermana. A pesar de ser menores de edad, no representaba problema a la hora de tomar bebidas alcohólicas junto con los otros ya nombrados anteriormente.

Nunca había sido del tipo de adolecente que bebe, así que, aproximadamente a las dos menos cuarto de la mañana, mientras la mayoría estaba en un estado de ebriedad, ella se encontraba plenamente consciente.

Se acercaba la hora… comenzó a notar que Luka había tomado mucho, parecía que ya no estaba consciente de sus propios actos… Los cuales se estaban volviendo cada vez más imprudentes, esto hacía que la chica de cabello turquesa se molestara y se frustrara, quería protegerla de cualquier cosa mala que le pudiera pasar, o algo que ella misma llegara a hacer. Pero, a sinceridad, su mente estaba girando en torno al enfrentamiento que tendría con él... Kaito. La dejó tranquila, aunque se preocupara, ella siempre le pareció del tipo de personas que se puede defender sola, lo que admiraba un poco.

Luka y él también son buenos amigos, todos eran un grupo muy unido. Cuando ella comenzó a sentirse mal, él estaba allí para ayudarla. Miku se tranquilizó. Sin embargo, algo en ella comenzaba a surgir… eran… ¿Celos? Sí. Sentía celos de su amiga. -Que patético.- Pensó.

Todos estaban sentados en un pequeño muro inclinado afuera en el jardín perfecto para poder charlar. Miku advirtió a Luka de pie mientras estaba siendo abrazada por Kaito, que estaba sentado en aquel muro. Era algo normal que no pasaba de lo cotidiano puesto que todos eran muy cariñosos y protectores entre ellos. Y aún así, el pequeño choque de celos en su pecho era difícil de ignorar. Se sentó con aquel grupo (de unos cinco… Quizás seis o siete, los más cercanos) justamente al lado de ellos dos para hacer ver que no le importaba la cercanía que ambos guardaban… Por más corta que fuera. Siempre hacía eso, fingía que no le importaba nada cuando él hacia algo imprudente como eso delante de ella. Se puso a volar de nuevo en sus pensamientos… Pensaba en lo que le diría… escogía las palabras adecuadas… Cuando eso pasó.

Len, alarmado le empieza a señalar con el dedo en dirección en donde estaban sentados Luka y Kaito. La chica se giró para verlos ya que estaba mirando en dirección opuesta. Lo primero que vio… Sus labios… Compartiendo un baile del cual nunca había visto siquiera a su amiga hacer.

* * *

**Acepto con gusto sus críticas y perdonen si ven algún detalle en la ortografía, si algo les parece que esté mal por favor díganmelo :3 Si les gustó entonces publicaré los primeros capítulos muy pronto nwn  
**

**¿Merece review?**


	2. Final de un amor

**Hello (?) Gracias de verdad a los que lo han leído ;w; en especial a "Xtreya" y a "eclipse total" por sus reviews ;w; Me apresuro a subir el primer cap puesto que el prólogo es muy poquito :3 A decir verdad este cap y el prólogo eran lo mismo pero hubiera quedado demasiado largo xD Bueno basta de tonterías mías, aquí está el primer cap. UwU**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Su corazón… No podía… No quería dar crédito a sus ojos. Se estaban besando. Su amiga, su querida amiga, arrebatándole el momento que siempre soñó… Justo en frente suyo. No pudo hacer nada si no fingir junto a los demás unos gritos burlones acompañados por bromas sutiles de aquel acontecimiento. Era reír o llorar.

A los minutos la multitud desapareció, incluyendo a los dos protagonistas de la escena anterior, y Miku se quedó sola con Kagamine Rin, una de las amigas con la que compartía sus penas y alegrías, un ser tan cercano, tanto como para apenas verla a ella sola, ahí, dispuesta a acompañarla, quitarse la máscara de indiferencia y lanzarse a sus brazos a llorar. A confiarle sus lágrimas, que nunca había dejado ver por nadie que no fuera, irónicamente, la chica que acababa de alejarse corriendo apenada. Pero ya no podía soportarlo. Se limitó a soltar grandes sollozos mientras se aferraba a ella con fuerza deseando que solo hubiera sido un sueño… Una pesadilla… Una mala jugada de su mente. Buscaba, quizás, que le dijera aquello, pero la rubia sólo le acariciaba la espalda en sentido de apoyo y en silencio, pues ella entendía a la perfección cómo se sentía.

Comenzaron de nuevo a llegar las personas y Miku fingía que estaba agotada por el sueño para que no vieran su rojizo rostro. Se separó de su amiga y se recostó en aquel muro dando la espalda a cualquiera que pasara por allí y así fingir que dormía, eso, podía fingir que había tomado demasiado y necesitaba descansar. Cuanto agradeció que el lugar estuviera oscuro.

Luka llegó apresurada hacía ella pidiéndome perdón. Miku se limitó a hacerle gestos para hacerla pensar que no pasaba nada y que no le importaba, pero no se volteaba a verla, se daría cuenta de que había llorado y no quería dar signos de debilidad. Al minuto llegó también Kaito y se puso a hablar con ella. Los dos parecían discutir.

-Luka, ¡Luka!, sé que fue un error de los dos pero cálmate- Decía mientras la tomaba por los hombros para que no escapara y obligarla a calmarse. Ambos lo consideraban un error que difícil de ignorar, pues una amistad de años estaba de por medio. En ningún momento el chico miró a Miku.

El tiempo siguió su curso y todos subieron hasta la parte de la estancia en donde el ambiente estaba diseñado para bailar. Intentando olvidar lo ocurrido, Miku bailaba y saltaba con "alegría", aunque era un cierto tipo de frenetismo que utilizaba… Bailaba para cansarme y no llorar… Cantaba con todas sus fuerzas para no gritar de dolor.

Luka se le acercaba cada cierto tiempo para decirle que lo sentía y que la perdonara. Miku sólo sonreía y le decía que todo estaba bien y que en ese momento no quería hablar de eso. La comenzó a evitar… Cuando le sujetaba por el brazo o medio rozaba su piel, ella se separaba con delicadeza para que no se diera cuenta. No quería verla… Le hacía daño. La puñalada por la espalda que sintió era muy fuerte. –"Ella lo sabía. Ella lo sabía y aún así…"- era todo lo que pensaba. Tampoco podía creerlo de él… Cómo era posible… Que la besara… A su mejor amiga… En frente suyo… Sabiendo lo que ella sentía por él y siendo ella su mejor amiga y Luka la suya. Se sentía ignorada por él… ¿Tan poco importante era, como para ignorar como se sentía y aprovechar un momento de diversión que sabía que traería consecuencias? Sabía que él estaba arrepentido… Pero aquella imagen… Era demasiado difícil de olvidar.

Sintió como sus venas ardían, estaba enfadada, molesta, su mente comenzaba a nublarse y sin pensarlo caminó hacia donde él se encontraba…

-Ya no sé cómo mantener nuestra amistad… ya no puedo estar cerca de ti… Sin querer llorar. -Sólo eso le dijo, mientras él la miraba atormentado.

Se fue rápidamente para encerrarse en uno de los baños y liberar las lágrimas que hacía mucho tiempo internaba. Decidió calmarse. Lavó su rostro con agua fría más de una vez hasta que sus ojos recuperaron un poco de claridad y salió… Se mantuvo alejada de ellos un rato hasta que se dispuso ir a hablar con Luka. Ella hablaba con Rin… Miku supuso que charlaban de lo que ella estaba a punto de hablar. Le pidió a Rin que las dejara solas…

Le decía "perdón" tantas veces que comenzaba a sonarle arrogante e hipócrita… Pero esto solo eran causa de su cólera, puesto que Luka en realidad si estaba arrepentida. Le dijo también que si hubiera sido cualquier otro chico hubiese pasado lo mismo. Pero no era otro… Era él… Justamente, él.

Pronunció las palabras luchando para que sus ojos no derramaran lágrimas, que la perdonaba… Pero que la puñalada en la espalda era difícil de olvidar. Luka solo mostraba una cara de desconcierto y preocupación enorme.

Aunque no fue conscientemente… La herida ya estaba hecha, y sangraba. Pero no podía pelearse con ella, la idea de perderla como amiga era totalmente neutralizada en su mente, por más dolor que sintiera. Y aún así no quería verla… Por un tiempo no.

Mientras, Kaito estaba adentro de la casa… Sentado en uno de los sillones. Con ojos enrojecidos mirando hacia el vacio… Miku no soportaba verlo así… Nunca le gustó verlo triste, la mataba por dentro. Por más fuerte que fuera lo que sintiera. Tampoco quería que su amistad acabara, y que ella nunca haya podido decir todo lo que sentía. Se le acercó otra vez… Quería dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas. Miku era el típico cuadro de amor ciego.

Hizo su confesión. Aquella confesión que tanto había ensayado su mente pero que no recordaba que había imaginado de aquella manera… Con palabras dolorosas… Casi poéticas… Mientras lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Fueron tantas cosas…. Tanto lo que dijo.

Él se veía en Miku… Porque él pasaba por lo mismo con la persona de la cual está enamorado. Le explicó cómo lo del beso había sido un error. Ella en ese momento no quería oírlo. Las personas pasaban por los lados los miraban con curiosidad y algunos se detenían a preguntarles qué había pasado. Ellos se limitaban a decir que no era nada y continuaban con la conversación. Miku comenzaba a creer que no escogió bien el sitio para establecer la charla, pues estaban en pleno pasillo.

Aquella conversación terminó con el más tierno y sincero abrazo que Miku había tenido… No quería separarse de él… Pero su distancia se fue alargando lentamente hasta dar por finalizada la unión. Quedaron como amigos, como era de esperar. Ella como una amiga que nunca seria remplazada y él como su primer amor no cumplido, pero que seguiría a su lado como su amigo, su querido hermano.

Él salió y Miku se quedó en la casa… Se sentó junto a Meiko, otra amiga cercana. Estaba sentada en el sofá de una de las salas revisando su teléfono celular.

-Yo… Estoy enamorada de Kaito, siempre lo estuve.- Le confesó sus sentimientos hacia nuestro amigo apenas la castaña rompió el silencio preguntándole qué le pasaba. Y ella le consoló por un rato. Y aunque le criticaba el no haber sido sincera desde el principio, Miku supo apreciar tanto su presencia, parecía una hermana mayor regañándola.

Se sintió libre de una carga… ya no guardaba secretos. Ya podía expresarse libremente.

Con las horas, Kaito comenzaba a desaparecer de los pensamientos de la chica… Ya no pensaba en él como antes. Ahora solo recorría por su mente aquel incidente…. Aquella accidental traición… Pensaba en Luka… Y como sería verle la cara de nuevo sin tener que recordar aquello… Se encontraba cansada, derrotada, quería dejar caer su cuerpo en uno de los sillones y dormir allí… Dejar que su mente descansara y olvidarse del mundo a su alrededor. Sus pensamientos vagaron cortamente, hasta que cerró sus ojos y dejó de ser consiente para entrar a un mundo tranquilo en donde los sueños la acobijaban y la separaban de esa realidad.

A la mañana siguiente, los que habían pasado la noche allí estaban dispersados la casa. Miku estaba en un sillón en el salón-comedor y los demás en el salón siguiente donde había más espacio. Ya se encontraba más calmada, casi ausente. Sin embargo escuchaba a la distancia la voz criticona de uno de los gemelos, Len. Estaba expresando comentarios sarcásticos acerca del evento principal de la pasada noche mientras se acercaba el grupo al salón donde estaba Miku.

-Len, ya. Detente.-Luka le ordenaba que parase, pero este tardó un poco en frenar sus observaciones. Él estaba muy decepcionado de su amiga, y no dudaba al echarle en cara su error. Miku podía sentir las miradas discretas que le enviaba Luka, que estaba frustrada al escuchar las palabras indiscretas del rubio. La chica menor sólo evadía sus ojos, intentando colocar su atención en otra parte.

Quería irse. Maldijo mentalmente que fuera domingo, y no pudiese usar el trabajo como excusa… O quizás sí. Podría decir que debía ir a ensayar para la grabación de un nuevo CD y que necesitaba aprenderse las canciones. No, que malas excusas. Para su suerte Len y Rin estaban a punto de marcharse y les pidió ir con ellos.

Por fin se libró de aquella casa. Al llegar a su vacio pero acogedor apartamento se dejó caer en su cama y se quedó profundamente dormida, el cansancio que sentía era intenso. Hasta que el sonido de su teléfono celular, que en ese momento le pareció el sonido más desagradable del mundo, comenzó a sonar en la habitación. Contestó sin si quiera ver quien era pues aún estaba soñolienta.

-¿Diga?- Pronunció con fastidio

-Miku, soy yo, Luka.- Algo en el interior de la menor dio un salto, pero se mantenía firme.

-Ah, Luka, ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó fingiendo ignorancia. Sabía perfectamente por que había llamado, pero le molestaba. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿De verdad no era suficiente con lo que le dijo la pasada noche? Seguramente por los efectos del alcohol no recordaría siquiera que hubieran hablado.

-Yo… ¡Quería pedirte perdón!- Siguió repitiendo lo mismo con voz entrecortada. Miku sólo quería volver a hundirse en su almohada, todo aquello le interrumpía la poca tranquilidad que pudo conseguir, lo cual le fastidiaba. -Está bien.- Respondía constantemente. Un pequeño silencio que paso desapercibido terminó cuando Luka finalizó diciendo: -Entonces, ¿Estamos bien verdad? –

-… Sí- Soltó forzadamente. En ese momento ni ella misma sabía si mentía.

* * *

**No sean malos, dejen review :3 Sus comentarios son importantes, no saben cuanto ;w;**


	3. Insistencia

**Waa aquí ya está el segundo cap :3 Gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi fic =D espero lo sigan leyendo... ;w;**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Insistencia.**

El día siguiente era laboral, así que Miku se dirigió hacia el edificio de la compañía donde estaban los estudios de grabación y donde podía ensayar mejor. Allí se encontró a Lily, una compañera de una empresa diferente, _Internet Co.,_ pero aún así eran ya bastante amigas pues Lily era la representante de la alianza entre las dos compañías y se la pasaba mucho por allí. En cuanto a su apariencia, es rubia, con el cabello largo y suelto hasta la cintura, que le cubría casi mitad de la cara con el flequillo. Poseía ojos azules y es un poco más alta que Miku. También de agraciada figura. Se encontraban en una pequeña sala de grabación, de sonido aislante con lo que podrían platicar libremente. Le contó sobre la noche del sábado…

Mientras se desahogaba, Lily parecía sorprenderse con cada palabra, pues esa conducta no era propia de Luka. Le parecía tan sub-real. La de ojos turquesa comprendía aquello, lo entendía pues ella se sentía igual. Para ella, la Luka que conocía, desde esa noche se dividió en dos. Maldecía el alcohol por haberla hecho comportarse de esa manera…

Ese mismo día Luka, le mandó un mensaje. Precipitada para que hablaran. A Miku comenzaba a cansarle que insistiera tanto.

-Luka, Cálmate- Le contestó bruscamente. –Ya después hablaremos de esto.- Le envió.  
-¿Cuándo será? Por favor Miku perdóname. Yo te amo y nunca te haría eso.- Esas palabras se quedaban rondando su mente, sabía que no mentía, pero su cabeza la ignoraba… Aunque en un breve momento, no se dio cuenta de un ligero color rojizo que había surgido en sus mejillas al terminar de leer lo último del mensaje.

Seguía insistiendo en que no quería tocar más el tema.

Seguidamente, Luka llamó a Lily por teléfono para contarle su versión de los hechos, de los cuales no recordaba ni siquiera la mitad. Mientras Miku estaba en la misma habitación, observando cualquier expresión en el rostro de Lily que me permitiera descifrar que palabras les estaba diciendo Luka.

Al finalizar la llamada, Lily se dirigió hacia su amiga y le comentó que creía que mientras hablaban Luka parecía estar llorando, temía que su amistad se acabara por su error.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron incrédulos… ¿Llorando? ¿Luka? Nunca la había visto o se había enterado de que había llorado antes. Ni siquiera cuando eran niñas...

Ver a alguien que ella quería llorar es algo que siempre había odiado… Y saber que ella lo hacía supuso que fue lo suficiente para resignarse a hablar con la mayor así fuera por teléfono. Definitivamente su humor cambió a un estado intranquilo. Pasó a estar preocupada repentinamente. Y aunque no había hecho nada, se sentía culpable por alguna razón.

Al pasarle Lily el teléfono a Miku, pudo ésta escuchar con facilidad la voz de Luka. Percibía que el tono que tenía era de alguien que quisiera desaparecer puesto que de vez en cuando dejaba escapar un pequeño grito de frustración. Pero no dio indicios de estar llorando, por lo que la chica se calmó un poco. Ahora sólo buscaba que entendiera que ella también era muy importante, pero que necesitaba tiempo para olvidar lo sucedido… Al final no le dijo todo lo que quería, no pudo terminar de decir las palabras que deseaba, quizás era por los nervios que sentía y que no sabía qué hacer con ellos. Pero logró que se calmara y así poder dar por finalizada la llamada.

Sintió miedo de que las cosas cambiaran, que ya no pudieran estar el mismo grupo, en el mismo sitio, sin entrar en un ambiente incomodo. El problema sólo se intensificaba al ser compañeras de trabajo.

Al siguiente día volvió al trabajo, esta vez más distraída, en las nubes. Pero había recobrado los ánimos que la caracterizaban.

-Buenos días.- Saludaba con una sonrisa a todos los conocidos que se encontraba. Sin duda sería un mejor día. Había decidido olvidar todo, solo deseaba estar tranquila y dejarse llevar por la corriente.

-¡Buenos días!- Le saludó muy animado un chico rubio más bajo de estatura que ella mientras apresuraba su paso para alcanzarla.

-¡Hola, Len!- Le devuelve el saludo sonriente deteniéndose unos segundos a esperar a que el joven llegara a ella y pudieran caminar juntos puesto que compartían destino. -¿Y Rin?

- Está esperándome en la sala de reuniones. ¿Qué tal estás? Yo estoy un poco preocupado por la llamada repentina de Kei…- Quien se hacía cargo de todos aquellos idols era Kei, un hombre alto que siempre vestía formal y que era el representante del grupo. Este había llamado la pasada tarde para citarlos a todos a una reunión urgente para ese día.

-A mi me causa algo de curiosidad ya que es algo raro que nos haya llamado a todos… ¡Pero no creo que sea por nada malo!- Se apresuró a decir al ver la cara de temor que tenía el chico.

-¡Seguro es para regañarnos por nuestro comportamiento en la fiesta del sábado! Y como no, ¡si fue un desastre!- Decía alarmado. Miku no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa por lo adorable que se veía.

Se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta que daba hacía su destino y entraron por ella. Cuando la intensa luz que salía por la entrada dejó de cegarlos, lo primero que observaron fue una gran mesa con sillas a su alrededor en donde cada uno debía sentarse. Después de saludar a la rubia gemela de Len que estaba sentada en una de las sillas, Miku buscó con la mirada por toda la habitación a ver si Luka había llegado. Sus ojos se detuvieron al otro lado de la estancia donde se encontraban un par de sillones dobles en los cuales estaban usando Kaito y Lily. Esta última le comenzó a hacer señas con la mano en motivo de saludo y a la vez para que se acercara a ellos. Miku se preguntó el motivo por el cual Lily estaba allí... Al final se olvidó de su objetivo y caminó hacia el par.

-Buenos días, Miku.- Pronuncia el chico mirándola tiernamente. Miku recibió un choque de tranquilidad en su pecho.

-Buenos días.- Le respondió con una sonrisa. Notó que no se había puesto nerviosa, como otras veces en las que, por mínimo, sus mejillas se enrojecían. ¿Significaba eso que ya estaba olvidándose en aquel chico? Esa sería una grandiosa noticia. Tanto que terminó sonriendo para sí misma. – ¿Y los demás?- Viendo que sólo estaban ellos tres, Len y Rin.

-Ah, Meiko salió por un momento y Luka creo no ha llegado todavía.- Sin darle tiempo a Miku para procesar aquellas palabras, algo la sujeta de repente por la cadera haciendo que se estremeciera y lanzara un grito producto del susto.

-Que asustadiza.- Dice en tono burlón quien Miku al voltearse descubre que es Meiko. –La única que falta es la que lleva la bolsa en la cabeza, ¿no?- Refiriéndose a Luka. Rin soltó una pequeña risa seguida por un comentario parecido, logrando que su hermano y Lily la acompañaran en las risas.

-Ya, déjenla en paz.- Soltó Kaito callándolos. Miku observó cómo se formó un silencio incómodo. –Déjenla en paz.- Repitió.

-No estábamos diciendo nada malo.- Le espetó Miku. No sabía por qué, pero no le agradaba que él insinuara que estaban diciéndole algo malo a Luka, sobretodo él. Qué, según ella, no tenía moral si quiera de defenderla. Empezó a creer que le molestaría incluso que Kaito dijera tan sólo el nombre de la ausente chica.

Pensó por un momento. ¿Estaba sintiendo celos? Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿De quién?… Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Rin que compartía la misma opinión de Miku. Al instante, las puertas se vuelven a abrir dejando a entrar una figura de un hombre con traje que se aproxima apresurado a la mesa y se sienta en la última silla que le permitía ser la cabeza de la reunión.

-Buenos días, espero que estén ya todos presentes.- Dijo mientras acomodaba unos papeles que acababa de sacar de su portafolios. –Siéntense, por favor.- Ordenó al dirigir su mirada hacia Miku y compañía.

-Aún falta Luka.- Le anuncia Len.

-Ya hablé con ella, no podrá acompañarnos hoy por problemas familiares.- Todos se miraron con complicidad al saber que esa no era la verdadera razón de su ausencia. Cada uno tomó una silla y una vez ya todos en sus lugares, Kei prosiguió. –Como les comuniqué ayer por vía telefónica, esta es una cita muy importante para discutir el futuro de todos ustedes.- Len tragó saliva.- Me enorgullece decir que cada uno ha recibido una buena educación a pesar de poseer tan poco tiempo libre por sus labores de la compañía.- Ahora si Miku no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con la fiesta del sábado? ¿Les intentaba decir que eran un desastre culpando a sus estudios?- Pero claro, necesitamos que entiendan profesores particulares para cada uno es algo muy costoso de conservar.- Todos estaban expectantes esperando el reproche. –Por eso, la junta directiva y yo hemos decidido enviarlos a todos a un internado escolar.- El silencio reinó. –Ah, no se preocupen que es mixto.- Dijo como si ese fuera el problema.

-… ¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritaron todos, menos Lily, en unísono.

* * *

**El siguiente cap incluirá los sucesos desde los ojos de Luka y algo más =D**

**See ya~**


	4. Recuerdos

**Waa lo siento, por un asuntito me tardé demasiado para subir este cap T_T Espero no hayan olvidado este fic ;w; ... **

**¡Gracias por leerlo y por sus Reviews! :D Como ya les dije anteriormente en este cap Luka es la principal :3 Por favor disfrútenlo y dejen reviews w**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Recuerdos.**

Mientras tanto, en un apartamento en lo más alto del edificio, con grandes lujos pero sencillo a la vista, vive sola Luka Megurine, que se hallaba acostada en la cama de la habitación más espaciosa de la estancia, observando el techo, con mirada perdida.

Con cierta regularidad le daba una vista al reloj que posaba sobre la mesa de noche, para ver si así, el tiempo corría más rápido. Para su desgracia esto sólo provocaba que cada minuto la castigara haciéndose pasar por un siglo, o eso era lo que a ella le parecía. Decidió dejar de preocuparse por el tiempo cuando se sumergió de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Aún no dejaba de parar de pensar en cómo actuaría si viera a Miku, ¿cómo enfrentarla? Quizá estaba haciendo mucho alboroto por un beso. ¿No era sólo eso? ¿Un beso? Que tanto podría significar… Pero entonces no pudo evitar pensar en cómo se hubiera sentido sí le hubieran hecho lo mismo. Se giró para abrazar su almohada y desahogar un grito en ella. ¿Qué ese pensamiento no fue el mismo que la llevó a hacer lo que hizo?

Dedicó un momento para revisar partes de su memoria, buscando algunos recuerdos de la fiesta…

No veía con claridad, estaba débil y mareada. Sin darse cuenta acabó siendo rescatada por los brazos de su amigo, Kaito. El alcohol que había consumido no le permitía pensar, le apetecía hacer cualquier cosa, quizás algo que no haya podido hacer antes. Miró a su alrededor. Se encontró con una distracción. Miku... Ciertamente lucia hermosa. Sonrío al sorprenderse a sí misma admirándola. Se preguntaba cuándo había comenzado a sentir esos profundos sentimientos por su amiga.

Maldecía el estar allí y no poder hacer nada. No sólo el hecho de ser las dos chicas era un obstáculo, no. Miku estaba perdidamente enamorada de nada más y nada menos del chico que en esos momentos la sostenía en brazos, su amigo. Sus ojos se posaron en él. De repente la rabia la invadió. ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué tenia de especial? Miró sus labios. "Apuesto que ni siquiera es buen besador" se dijo mentalmente para después soltar una risa tonta que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio de su propia cabeza y fuera a caer en los hombros de Kaito. Éste, preocupado, le preguntaba su estado. Luka sólo conseguía mover la cabeza vagamente para afirmar que estaba bien.

Después volteó a mirar de nuevo a Miku. En su mente comenzaron a surgir suposiciones e imágenes donde cabía la posibilidad de que Kaito aceptara a Miku, y se convirtieran en más que amigos. ¿Así estaría Miku feliz, no es cierto? ¿No debería eso alegrarla también? No, no soportaba esa idea. Que alguien le robara la oportunidad de estar con ella, charlar con ella por horas, de abrazarla, de tomar su mano… De besarla.

"Seguramente él sería su primer beso…". Fue entonces que a su mente llegó la idea de que, sí nunca serían nada, si nunca tendría oportunidad de si quiera estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella para admirar sus labios…

…Entonces por medio de los labios de Kaito, a Miku le llegarían los de ella. Sonaba algo lógico para ella en ese momento. Sólo un beso. Cortó su distancia con la de Kaito y juntó sus labios con los del chico.

Dio todo lo que tenía en aquel beso, lo entregó con afecto y tristeza. Lo hacía pensando en Miku, en su más profundo ser deseaba que aquel beso le llegara. Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla mientras mantenía la unión hasta que comenzó a escuchar voces. Salió de su trance y separó sus labios de los del chico.

Miró a todas direcciones sin entender lo que sucedía. Se topó con la mirada de Miku que reía y decía cosas en tono burlón. Después de buscarle sentido a todo aquello, entendió lo que había hecho. Abrió sus ojos, sorprendida de la manera en cómo Miku reaccionaba.

Luka quería desaparecer. ¿Por qué rayos había hecho eso? ¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida?! Se alejó casi corriendo del lugar con Kaito siguiéndole los pasos. En frente de ella… Pero tenía que regresar. Tenía que disculparse.

Y de allí los recuerdos de esa noche se le hacían vagos e imprecisos. Pero la mirada de Miku no desaparecía de su mente, la torturaba y atormentaba. Quiso deshacer todo. Aquel día… Deseaba poder iniciarlo de nuevo. Empezar todo otra vez…

Y en ese momento empezó a recordar cómo había conocido a Miku. Tendrían apenas unos nueve o diez años cuando una reconocida compañía seleccionó a algunos niños mediante audiciones para convertirlos en los cantantes populares que eran ahora.

Recodaba estar sola. Veía cómo los demás niños jugaban y reían entre ellos. Mientras todos estaban alegres y animados, Luka se quedaba en un rincón a mirarlos mientras fingía escuchar madre, que lo único que hacía era presionarla para que fuera absolutamente perfecta y que así la seleccionaran.

-Luka, hija, ¿me estás escuchando?- Luka desvió la mirada de los niños a su madre. La cual de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba su hija.-Es mejor que no te juntes con esos niños, Luka. Sólo son producto de unos padres que consideran esto como una broma.- Observó a los adultos que acompañaban niños con arrogancia.-Ya verás que ninguno de sus hijos quedan.- Miró de nuevo a Luka que no hizo nada más sino responderle un "sí" indiferente.

Luka, aunque amaba la música, estaba en ese lugar por únicamente complacer a su madre. Ella era su única familia, así que sus opciones eran limitadas. Además que, para su desgracia, ante los ojos de su madre todo debía ser pulcro y sin defectos, haciéndola ensayar día tras día y participar en múltiples concursos o audiciones, mientras que, sin darse cuenta, terminó creando a una niña distante y solitaria.

Al final de ese mismo día, dieron los resultados de la audición a luz. Luka había sido aceptada, por lo que comenzó a ir regularmente a una clase de formación de _idols_ junto con los otros niños que aprobaron la audición, aunque cada uno veía sus estudios de manera individual.

En cierto momento Luka se había vuelto muy buena para tratar con los adultos pero bastante mala para relacionarse con otros niños de su edad, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba sola.

-Megurine, ¿podrías ir por las partituras que están en el escritorio de afuera?- Le ordenó la tutora con quién veía clases de canto.

-Claro.- Dijo Luka totalmente inexpresiva y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. Caminó por el pasillo que estaba casi desierto, pues todos estaban ocupados ensayando en ese momento. Llegó a un pequeño cubículo en donde se encontraba un escritorio con unos papeles encima, entre ellos, resaltaban unos con escritos musicales. Los tomó y se dirigió de nuevo al gran pasillo. Se distrajo un poco leyendo las partituras mientras caminaba, ni siquiera se había percatado del sonido que producía los pasos apresurados de una niña con la que chocaría fuertemente, haciendo volar los papeles por el aire y a ella misma hacía atrás por la colisión.

-¿E-Estas bien? – Escuchó decir a la persona con la que había impactado. Subió la mirada y se encontró con la mirada de una niña que apresuradamente se levantó del suelo y le extendió su mano.

-Sí.- Dijo aceptando la ayuda tomando su mano. Era una niña de cabello y ojos turquesas, piel pálida, de su misma estatura y que, aunque en ese momento mostraba un rostro de preocupación, a Luka le parecía alguien bastante hiperactiva. Al dejar de observarla pasó a ver los papeles que habían terminado regados.

-¡Ah! Vaya, perdóname. – En seguida comenzó a recoger cada hoja y se los entregó. –Ha sido mi culpa. Estoy un poco apurada. ¡Después te lo compensaré! – Dijo por ultimo con una enérgica sonrisa mientras se alejaba. Luka sólo se quedo por unos segundos viéndola alejarse para luego emprender de nuevo su camino.

El día siguió su curso y se fue acercando la hora del almuerzo, en la cual a los niños les permitían compartir un rato entre ellos mientras disfrutaban de su comida. Luka, que siempre comía con los mayores, en ese momento se encontraba sola pues sus usuales compañeros estaban en una reunión.

Se sentó en un espacio apartado al resto. Observó a los niños que reían y charlaban al otro lado del comedor. Entre ellos pudo distinguir con facilidad a la niña con la que había tropezado anteriormente. Estaba riendo y hablando con sus demás acompañantes. Luka se preguntó cómo es que se le era tan fácil relacionarse con otros tan rápido y de manera tan espontánea. Pero su burbuja de pensamientos estalló cuando se dio cuenta que la niña le estaba devolviendo la mirada.

Luka enseguida intentó disimular lo que hacía y desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado, hasta que se dio cuenta que la niña se había levantado se su silla y parecía ir en dirección a ella. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, ¿le habrá molestado la haya estado viendo? –Por supuesto que sí.- Pensó. Seguro iba a reclamarle algo…

-¡Hola!- Le dijo alegremente cuando se detuvo frente a ella. –Disculpa lo de esta mañana. Soy Miku Hatsune. ¡Mucho gusto!- Sonriente. Luka se sorprendió un poco, era la primera vez que alguien que no fuera un adulto se le acercaba. De repente se dio cuenta de que debía contestarle.

-M-Mucho gusto… Ha-Hatsune.- Soltó un poco sonrojada. Qué vergüenza, ahora pensará que era una estúpida por haberse tardado en responder una simple presentación.

-Dime Miku.- Se rió un poco, lo cual tranquilizó un poco a Luka.- Y tu nombre es…-

-Luka, Luka Megurine…- Dijo ya más calmada.

-Ah, jejé Bueno, Luka, ¿quieres unírtenos?- Decía mientras apuntaba con el pulgar por encima del hombro a los otros niños.

-Y-yo preferiría estorbar…-

-¡Oh, no eres estorbo! ¡Anda, vamos!- Sin que Luka pudiera responder, la menor tomó la bandeja de comida, y con la otra mano agarro la de su compañera y la arrastro a la mesa en donde se encontraban otros cuatro niños – Chicos, ella es Luka. Se sentará con nosotros de ahora en adelante. – Dijo despreocupada. ¡Pero si ni siquiera le había consultado a Luka lo que quería! Ciertamente aquel comportamiento no le agradaba mucho a la mayor, pero por alguna razón tampoco le disgustaba.

Luka poco a poco fue conociendo a los otros integrantes de aquel grupo. Se le hizo un poco difícil, pues su personalidad era un poco fría y distante, lo que no les permitía a los otros acercársele mucho por miedo a un rechazo de su parte. Aún así lentamente pudo llevársela bien con los demás. Incluso ya recordaba bien el nombre de cada uno: Meiko Sakine, la mayor de todos pero a veces la más infantil. Kaito Shion, un niño tan alocado que a veces le causaba cierto miedo, pero Miku estaba ahí para controlarlo y hacer ver que no era mala persona. Y por último, los gemelos Len y Rin Kagamine, los más pequeños del grupo por lo que ambos eran bastante juguetones y divertidos. Len incluso se había vuelto un poco más cercano a ella que el resto, aunque claro, no tanto como lo era Miku. Ella y Luka se habían vuelto muy amigas. Tan dependiente de Miku se había vuelto Luka, que ahora parecería raro el imaginárselas separadas.

Los días en los que estaba rodeada de sus nuevos amigos eran sumamente divertidos y entretenidos. La personalidad fría de Luka fue cambiando a algo más gentil y suave. Se volvió poco a poco en alguien agradable, con presencia madura y seria pero al mismo tiempo cálida.

Desdichadamente, al pasar tres años, esos días de diversión amenazaban con terminar. La compañía había visto su potencial con la pronunciación de lenguas extranjeras, por lo que decidieron darle una beca fuera del país para que puliera sus habilidades y luego regresara a exponerlos frente al público.

-No… ¡No puedes irte!- Decía entre sollozos y lágrimas Miku a Luka acompañada del grupo entero en el aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad.

Estaba claro que Luka no quería irse. ¡Por fin había conseguido amigos! Y se tendría que ir… Y es que una oportunidad de estudiar en Inglaterra no era algo que pudiera ser rechazado. Además, su madre había contraído una enfermedad repentinamente, por lo que la noticia de que su hija se iría al extranjero para crecer en el mundo de la música era algo que la llenaba de orgullo y felicidad. Luka no se permitía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el bienestar de ella, así que decidió ir. Para alguien de su edad era un paso muy maduro y sensato, por lo que Luka no esperaba que los demás la entendieran.

-Debo hacerlo.- Dijo con una gentil sonrisa mientras alborotaba el cabello de la menor. –Pero volveré dentro de tres años, lo prometo.- Intentaba no dejar resbalar una lágrima, pues sabía que si lloraba iba a arrepentirse de su decisión.

-¡NO! ¡Eso es demasiado!- En seguida que se lanzaba a abrazar con fuerza a Luka. Miku parecía la típica niña caprichosa en ese momento. Luka se limitó a devolverle el abrazo.

-Ya, ya…- Le calmaba acariciando tiernamente su cabello.- Verán que el tiempo pasará rápido.-

Miku se separó un poco de ella para verla a la cara pero no tanto como para finalizar el abrazo.- ¿Lo prometes?- Dijo con puchero. Luka rió, tomó su mano, sostuvo su meñique con el de ella y se lo prometió. Seguidamente los gemelos partieron en llanto y saltaron sobre el par de amigas haciendo que perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran todos al suelo. Los otros dos, Meiko y Kaito, no pudieron aguantar y también comenzaron a sollozar por lo bajo.

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo, el próximo cap será la segunda parte de este :3 **


	5. Recuerdos, parte 2

**¿Saben lo desmotivante que es el que se te apague la pc cuando estás a punto de subir un cap? TwT**

**Disculpen la tardanza~ **

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Recuerdos, parte 2.**

El recuerdo de sus amigos terminó en esa despedida. Aunque trataron de no perder contacto, aún eran bastante jóvenes y las responsabilidades les agobiaban tanto que en un punto dejaron de comunicarse. En Inglaterra, Luka se enteró del debut de cada uno de sus amigos y no faltaba ya mucho para el momento del de ella.

En ese país, aunque algunos pensarían que el choque cultural iba a ser un obstáculo, ya había conocido bastantes personas y a todos les agradaba, pero por culpa de sus estudios y trabajo nunca llegó a mantener una amistad cercana, por lo qué se la pasaba pensando en sus amigos en Japón. Por eso, al saber de la noticia de su debut se alegró tanto que esperaba cada día, ansiosa.

Su llegada fue recibida de la mejor manera, su debut había sido un éxito y al instante en que Luka se cruzó con sus amigos en aquel edificio de _Crypton_, estos la reconocieron enseguida y corrieron lo más que pudieron a abrazarla. Inevitablemente todos cayeron al suelo por la fuerza con la que habían llegado a su destino. Era una escena algo tonta pero conmovedora.

-¡Luka! ¡Volviste!- Gritaba Miku emocionada. Cómo Luka había extrañado su comportamiento tan alegre. Se levantó y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Luka no pudo evitar pensar en que algo parecido a eso era la manera en la que se habían conocido. Sonrió por tal hecho y aceptó su ayuda.

-¡Te extrañamos mucho!- Dijo Rin mientras todos se levantaban.

-Yo también a ustedes. Vaya, están todos muy cambiados…- Sintió como un poco de nostalgia se apoderó de ella.

-¡Tu también! Incluso estás más alta que yo…- Anunció la chica de cabello turquesa mientras con su mano demostraba la diferencia de ambas estaturas.

-Por no hablar de la diferencia de medidas…- Añadió Meiko mirando los atributos de la mayor y comparándolos con los de Hatsune. Todos se rieron ante el comentario.

-Bueno, díganme, ¿qué otras cosas han cambiado por aquí?-

-Pues mira, aquí se acerca una diferencia.- Kaito señalaba a una chica rubia que se dirigía hacia ellos. Rin la tomó por el brazo y la atrajo hacia Luka.

-Ella es Lily. Trabaja para _Internet Co._ ¡Y pronto se acerca su debut! –

-Mucho gusto, Lily.- Dijo Luka amablemente extendiendo su mano. Aunque siempre ha sido muy respetuosa, debía recordar que el índice de formalidad en Japón era más elevado, y no quería dar malas impresiones.

-¡Ah! Mucho gusto. – Seguidamente le sonrió.- Estos cinco ya me habían hablado de ti. Ya me tenían loca con la noticia de tu debut.-

-¿Ah, sí?- Mirando felizmente al grupo en el cual Rin, Len y Miku estaban algo sonrojados.

-¿Te apetece recorrer el sitio, Luka?- Sugirió Meiko.

Luka, como tenía bastante tiempo libre accedió, y todos caminaron juntos por el edificio presentándole nuevas personas, mostrándole estancias y los salones de ensayo que solían usar. Al terminar, fueron a descansar a la cafetería. Se ubicaron y sentaron en una mesa a charlar. A Luka le agradaba bastante Lily, y no se les hizo muy difícil volverse amigas rápidamente.

-Luka, ¿qué tal es Inglaterra? ¿Me dices algo en inglés? ¿Y cómo está tu madre? – Atacó Miku

-¡Déjala respirar al menos!- Defendió Len.-Aunque a mí también me gustaría saber… -Susurró un poco sonrojado. Luka soltó una pequeña risa.

-Inglaterra es estupenda, las personas con las que me conseguí fueron maravillosas conmigo y a decir verdad les hecho un poco de menos… Pero ya extrañaba mi país.-Se apresuró a añadir lo último al ver las caras de tristeza de sus amigos.

-¡Me alegra oír eso! Y tu madre, ¿cómo sigue?- Luka, sonrió vagamente y bajo un poco el rostro para observar el vaso de café que sostenía.

-Ella… murió hace dos años.- Tomó un sorbo de su bebida con calma, lo bajó y observó al grupo que la miraba algo incómodos y culpables por haber hecho esa pregunta si haber conocido la respuesta antes.

-Luka, yo… Lo siento, no sabía, no debí preguntar…- Al ver esto, Luka le dio una sonrisa.

-No importa, jaja, tampoco es tabú comentarlo. – Le alborotó el cabello a Len que parecía sentirse igual de culpable que Miku. –En serio, no es problema.- Len se alegró un poco junto con el resto.

Los días divertidos habían vuelto. Luka se adaptó fácilmente otra vez a su grupo de amigos, incluso Lily se había hecho parte de él. Las cosas eran como antes…

-Luka… sabes, a mi… me gusta Kaito…- Pronunció la chica de cabello turquesa. En un atardecer mientras sólo estaban las dos ensayando para una presentación.

-Ah… - Logró pronunciar la mayor luego de un breve silencio. Miku estaba cabizbaja, se le notaba un rojo intenso en sus mejillas.

Luka simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar. No sabía que decir, ni que hacer, ni cómo sentirse. Aquello la había tomado por sorpresa, nunca se lo había imaginado. Sintió por un momento un pequeño golpe en el pecho. Por alguna razón todo el calor de la habitación parecía haberse ido.

-Y… ¿Ya se lo dijiste?- Intentó hacer conversación. El ambiente, al menos para ella, se estaba volviendo más tenso.

-¡N-no! Pero tengo pensado hacerlo pronto…- Dijo dulcemente mientras levantaba su mano hacia su pecho como si así lograría calmar su agitado corazón. Aún sonrojada.

Luka sintió como si algo dentro de ella se rompiera. No entendía por qué, pero se sentía fatal. Por alguna razón quería correr y esconderse en un sitio para poder pensar… Pero, ¿Pensar qué?

-Luka... ¡Luka!- La chica de ojos azules espabiló y miró a Miku.- Jo, te estoy diciendo algo importante, por lo menos préstame atención…-Añadiendo un puchero a su típico comportamiento caprichoso.

-Ah, lo siento…- Se apresuró a decir.

Desde ese día Luka no escuchaba otra cosa de Miku que no fuera Kaito. Siempre llegaba muy alegre y sonriente a contarle ligeros acercamientos que habían tenido o a pedirle algún consejo. Luka seguía sin entender el porqué no podía estar feliz por ella… ¿Será que estaba preocupada por que le podrían quitar a su amiga? Pensó en que aquella sonrisa que Miku le daba a Kaito cada vez que lo veía era una que nunca antes había recibido de ella, o alguna otra persona. Si, Miku era alguien sonriente pero, esa sonrisa era diferente… Esta hacía que le doliera el pecho…

Hasta que un día Miku llegó inesperadamente a su apartamento a abrazarla con los ojos vidriosos. Se había enterado de que Kaito estaba enamorado de alguien más. Le contó a Luka cómo él le describía su amor detalladamente, y cómo tuvo que fingir que en su interior no se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos, que aún no había tenido el valor para confesarse y sentía que estaba cerca de gustarle. Luka sencillamente la abrazó con fuerza y la escuchó en silencio. Maldecía a Kaito ¡¿Cómo rayos no se fijó en Miku?! "Si ella es perfecta…" pensaba. ¿Quién era él para hacerla llorar? Sentía tanta frustración al ver cada una de sus lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, tanta que sentía ganas de llorar con ella. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Era algo normal que se sintiera mal por su amiga… Pero entonces ¿Por qué, en parte, estaba algo aliviada? ¿Será que a ella también le gustaba Kaito? No, el pensamiento se borró de su mente casi al instante, si lo que quería en ese instante era ir y golpear al chico con toda su fuerza, por haber hecho que Miku llorara así. Sólo hasta ese momento Luka comprendió que lo que sentía por Miku era algo más grande que amistad. Descubrirlo le afectó un poco, pero no duró mucho en aceptarlo, puesto que muy en el fondo lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Actualmente ya habían pasado unos meses después de que Luka aceptó sus sentimientos por su amiga, pero de los cuales había decidido guardar en lo más profundo de su ser, pues sabía que por más que lo deseara era algo imposible y estaba devastadoramente convencida de que nunca sería correspondida. La apoyaba en su amor hacía Kaito, sufriendo calladamente. Estar a su lado era lo único que quería y por más que le doliera no podría ser peor que lograr que se alejase por rechazo o repugnancia. Su silencio se convirtió en su aliado y tortura…

Y volviendo al apartamento en lo más alto de un elegante edificio, Luka había dejado de mirar el techo y hundirse en sus pensamientos, tenía que hablar con Miku, debía hacerlo. Decidida tomó su celular para seguir intentando contactar a Miku.

Una llamada no serviría, no estaba segura si le contestaría. No podía si quiera pensar en cómo se sentiría si no le rechazaba la llamada puesto que, anteriormente, cuando lograba conseguir algunas palabras de respuesta de la chica, éstas aparentaban ser despreocupadas, pero Luka sentía un cierto frio en ellas. Se comenzó a ver a sí misma como la mayor escoria del mundo. ¿Y si Miku dejaba de hablarle? No podía lidiar con la idea de perderla. Sollozó con tan sólo imaginarlo. Comenzaba a desesperarse. Miku ahora definitivamente ya no contestaría sus llamadas. De inmediato comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto, al menos sabía que si no la quería escuchar entonces por lo menos leería el mensaje.

Pasó un tiempo, algunos minutos que torturaban y hacían que algunas lágrimas quisieran caer de los ojos de Luka, todavía sin respuesta, desesperanzada, se levantó a lavar su rostro y lanzó el aparato a la cama. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba resignada, escuchó una melodía proviniendo del teléfono y en seguida dio un salto casi olímpico hacía su cama para tomarlo con ambas manos y ver de quién se trataba el mensaje que acaba de recibir. Leía "Miku" en la pantalla. Su corazón se aceleró bruscamente, su respiración se entrecortaba pero en un suspiro halló el suficiente coraje para oprimir la tecla que le permitiría abrir el mensaje.

–"Lily quiere hablar contigo."- Decía el mensaje. Luka se sintió algo decepcionada y confundida. ¿Lily? ¿A qué venía eso? -Seguro le contó lo sucedido...- pensó. Aún así ella no quería hablar con ella, sino con Miku. Pero vio aquello como una oportunidad para poder decir lo que quería. Así que le respondió el mensaje. En un pequeño texto logró decirle lo que quería. Le escribió que la amaba, que nunca le haría algo como eso y que necesitaban hablarlo. Su mente se quedó en el aire por un momento… ¿Le escribió que la amaba?

Se sonrojó de inmediato cuando que se dio cuenta de que había escrito inconscientemente "te amo" en aquel mensaje, pues estaba un tanto desesperada mientras lo hacía. Pero ya era tarde para rectificarlo, ya lo había enviado cuando se dio cuenta de su error. Igual no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, pues en seguida recibió otra respuesta.

Miku sólo le contestó que no quería seguir hablando de eso. ¿Significaba eso que había tomado a la ligera los sentimientos de Luka? Quizás sólo tomó el "te amo" como algo que diría cualquier amigo y no en sentido amoroso. Eso hubiera sido perfecto, así que necesitaba saberlo, se estaba volviendo loca haciendo suposiciones.

Miku le volvió a dar la misma respuesta. En seguida buscó entre la lista de contactos de su teléfono hasta encontrarse con el registro del número de Lily. La llamó y le contó lo sucedido y luego de un buen rato de intranquilidad, Lily le ofreció la posibilidad de hablar con Miku por teléfono otra vez. Su corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza su pecho otra vez. Se limpió las lágrimas que tenía y se incorporó mejor en donde estaba sentada para calmarse y poder hablar bien con ella. No quería que se diera cuenta de que había llorado, por lo que, mientras hablaban, liberaba un poco de frustración en un grito seco para así no comenzar de nuevo con el llanto.

Miku le explico cuán importante era Luka para ella, casi rogándole que dejara de preocuparse y dio por finalizada la llamada. Sentía que podía volver a respirar otra vez. Al parecer Miku no había tomado sus palabras anteriores como románticas. Aunque, en el fondo, a Luka no le hubiera importado que lo hiciera, sólo que no estaba lista para confesarse todavía. Se detuvo a pensar. ¿Todavía? ¿Es que pensaba hacerlo en el futuro?

Todos los pensamientos contradictorios hicieron que la chica se confundiera más de lo que ya estaba y decidiera darse un tiempo para descansar y repasar bien las cosas.

Más tarde, ya por la noche, recibió una llamada de su representante para avisarle sobre una reunión que se llevaría a cabo el día siguiente. Luka pensó que aún no estaba preparada para ver a Miku, por lo que le dio la mala excusa de que le había surgido un problema familiar, puesto que era algo simple y que no requería muchas preguntas. Pero lo siguiente que le dijo sólo consiguió que un mar de posibilidades surgiera en su cabeza.

¿Un internado? Eso significaba vivir en el mismo sitio que Miku. Su cara adoptó un rojizo intenso de tan sólo pensarlo. No pudo evitarlo y le preguntó a Kei cómo iban a ser las habitaciones, en cuanto a si serían dobles o individuales.

-Son habitaciones dobles.- Le respondió Kei. Que supuso que Luka le preguntaba esto porque quería algo de privacidad. –Pero no te preocupes, podríamos conseguirte una habitación individual.-  
-¡No, no!- Se apresuró a decir para segundos después aclarar su garganta y adoptar el tono serio de nuevo. –No tengo problemas con que sean dobles… Aunque me gustaría saber quién sería mi compañera...- Intentando fingir indiferencia, lo que Kei notó y soltó una carcajada. -¿Q…Qué?- Preguntó sonrojada y un poco ofendida.

- Pues te puedo asegurar que será alguna de tus amigas. Aunque cuál de ellas no te sabría decir. De todas maneras eso lo dejaremos para cuando ya estés allá. Ve preparando maletas, que sólo les daré dos días para que organicen todo antes de partir. Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Nos vemos, Luka. Ah, y también te deseo suerte con tu problema familiar.- Dijo por último.

-¿Mi qué? Ah, sí. Claro. Gracias.- Respondió atontada luego de recordar la excusa que le había dado. Había dejado de prestar atención a la conversación en cuanto Kei no le dijo lo que quería. Se despidió y cortó la llamada.

En seguida comenzó a preparar sus maletas. Esperen, por sólo pensar en que iba a estar más cerca de la chica de cabello turquesa se le olvidó por completo reaccionar sobre la noticia. Un instituto… ¿Iban a recibir clases como personas normales?

* * *

**Eclipse total: Realmente no hay mucha ciencia en cómo se enamora Luka de Miku ¡Lo siento! supongo que debí enfocarme más en eso... :/ **

**Gracias por leer~**


	6. Internado

**Perdonen el GRAN retraso por favor u.u**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Internado.**

En uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad de Tokio se hallaban reunidos los principales _idols_ del país pertenecientes a la empresa _Crypton_, aunque menos una cierta chica de cabello rosa que fingía estar enferma. Pero mientras tanto todo el resto se encontraba sentados alrededor de una gran mesa en una de las salas donde se llevaban a cabo reuniones importantes, cada uno con caras de impacto y sorprendidos exigiendo respuestas a múltiples preguntas que lanzaban a su representante por la noticia que no hasta pocos segundos acababa de darles.

- Vamos chicos, que no es para tanto.- Trataba de calmarlos Lily soltando risas nerviosas mientras Kei intentaba escabullirse de aquella marea de adolecentes enfadados, pero sin efecto, pues ellos, eufóricos, no le dejaban ni moverse.

-¡SILENCIO!- Ordenó Meiko al darse cuenta que el ruido que hacían era tan grande que no permitía si quiera que Kei respirara. Al escucharla todos se sentaron obedientes.- Que hable uno por uno.- Al ver que todos levantaron la mano pidiendo permiso a la palabra, Meiko se la cedió a Rin.

-Gracias. Primero, las habitaciones del internado… ¿Son mixtas?- Todos exclamaron el nombre de la rubia unísonos. -¿Qué? Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente…- Agregó con puchero.

-Jajajá. No Rin, obviamente son muchas habitaciones dobles ubicadas en dos edificios diferentes, un dormitorio de chicas y otro de chicos.- Antes de que Rin pudiera quejarse decidió proseguir.- Escuchen chicos, es un buen lugar. Últimamente hemos recibido quejas de sus respectivos padres (incluso de una parte de sus fans) de que no tienen el suficiente tiempo para llevar sus estudios con formalidad. Saben que siempre hemos trabajado con profesores particulares, pero la iniciativa del internado es un proyecto que es muy completo y perfecto para cuando no estén grabando.- Silenció con el dedo a Miku que parecía que iba a articular un "pero".- Allá tendrán todo lo que necesitan, además, será cien por ciento seguro puesto que también es la casa de estudio de otros jóvenes con cierto nivel de fama en diferentes áreas, por ejemplo, allí estudian los demás _Vocaloids_ de otras compañías.- Levantó la mirada para observar las caras de inseguridad y duda que mostraban los chicos y suspiró.

-Será fantástico chicos, se los prometo. Allí estudio desde hace tiempo con mis compañeros de _Internet Co._ y es maravilloso el lugar. Sé que les gustará.- Lily le aseguraba y les decía con voz casi suplicante.

- De todos modos lo único que quería que lo supieran, puesto que esta reunión es plenamente informativa, no para negociar. Será mejor que vayan organizándose desde ahora, puesto que salen mañana para allá.- Sentenciaba Kei después de levantarse de su asiento y mientras se acercaba a la puerta de salida.- Ah, y no se preocupen que ya sus padres firmaron todos los papeles necesarios y arreglaron sus maletas mientras estaban aquí.- Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y salió por ella dejando a todos perplejos y sin idea de que pensar.

Miku suspiró y dejo caer su cabeza contra la mesa, rendida ante el acontecimiento. Un internado… Ciertamente sonaba intrigante, pero estaría obligada a ver todos los días a esos dos… El simple pensamiento le molestaba. Aunque, poco a poco se fue dando cuenta que desde aquel día su cara no se tornaba roja cuando pensaba en Kaito, tampoco su corazón latió con la misma intensidad al verlo que como lo hacía antes, incluso, estaba perfectamente calmada. Pensó en que quizás ese beso fue el punto final de su amor no correspondido. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué le molestaba todavía?

Al siguiente día Miku corría puesto se le había hecho tarde y tenía que llegar a la hora que le habían asignado, pero con maletas en la mano era un molesto trabajo. Al ver una gran reja dorada semi-abierta se detiene y observa la placa a su lado que rezaba el nombre de su destino, suspiró aliviada al ver que no se había equivocado de lugar. Seguidamente miró a través de los altos barrotes y divisó las siluetas de sus gemelos amigos, Meiko, Luka y Lily.

-Eh, ¡Miren, Miku ya llegó!- Escuchó anunciar a Rin felizmente. Se acercó al grupo calmadamente.

-Hola, chicos- Saludó la chica con una sonrisa. Trató de dar un saludo general, para evitar saludar a Luka directamente.

-Todavía falta Kaito, ¿Dónde rayos está ese idiota?- Decía Meiko irritada mientras movía su pie en señal de impaciencia. A los pocos segundos vieron al chico cruzar la entrada cansado de probablemente haber corrido hasta allí. –Ah, allí está.-

-¡Perdón por llegar tarde! – Kaito respiraba entrecortado y agitadamente. Saca mágicamente de su bolsillo una paleta de helado y comienza a comerla– Que bueno que ya llegaron todos, ¿Ya podemos entrar?- Con los ánimos y energía totalmente renovados.

-Ese helado debe ser mágico, mira cómo de repente te repusiste. Dame un poco- Miku tomó la paleta de su amigo y le robó una mordida. El grupo se miró entre ellos para saber si lo que veían era correcto, no es que estuviera mal, es sólo que no esperaban que se trataran con toda la naturaleza del mundo tan rápido. Kaito, por su parte, aunque sorprendido, se sentía aliviado y comenzó a bromear con la menor respecto a helados y sus "poderes mágicos". Miku fácilmente notó la mirada de Luka en ella. No es que fuera a tratar normal a Kaito y no a Luka, era solamente que el caso era tan diferente que aún no sabía cómo debía tratar con ella.

Cuando al fin entraron al gran edificio central, se dirigieron todos a la zona de información, para que les hicieran saber cual serían sus habitaciones, pedir su horario y número de clase. A cada uno se le entregó unos papeles con todos aquellos datos. A Miku no le preocupaba mucho esto así que sugirió un paseo por las proximidades para ir conociendo el lugar sugiriendo a Lily como su guía.

-¡Me parece una excelente idea!- Exclamó Kaito entusiasmado, seguido de la aprobación de Meiko y la de los demás incluyendo Lily que estaba encantada de enseñarles el lugar.

-Emm, chicos, yo paso.- Dijo Luka por último.- No me siento muy bien, iré a recostarme un rato a mi habitación. Nos vemos en la cena, ¿ok?-

-¿Qué? ¡Vamos Luka debes venir con nosotros!- Rogó Len.

-Aw, el pequeño se sentirá perdido sin su amada Luka.- Dijo Rin en tono burlón. Miku inconscientemente levantó la mirada hacia Len.

-¡Ca-Callate!- Le gritó un poco sonrojado.- Es sólo que la idea era ir como grupo y conocer todo juntos…

-Lo siento Len pero en serio no tengo fuerzas ahorita.- Le alborotó el cabello cariñosamente como siempre suele hacer. Éste le sonrió. –Nos vemos.- Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a los chicos que la miraban hasta que desapareció de su vista.

-Bueno, tenemos que ver donde podemos dejar las cosas y regresar por ellas más tarde. Sería tortura caminar con todo esto encima.- Dijo Miku con fastidio y todos concordaron. Lily les explicó que podían dejar su equipaje en ese lugar cuidado por la recepcionista que les había otorgado la información anterior, así que sin más, partieron.

Ahora que Miku podía admirar con calma su entorno, se dio cuenta que el lugar era muy hermoso y pacífico. En total había tres edificios principales, dos dormitorios para las habitaciones de ambos géneros y uno central que era donde estaban los salones, las oficinas y el comedor. También había varios edificios pequeños para el auditorio, un salón de natación, uno para ver clases de deportes, una pequeña cafetería y un invernadero. Todo conectado por caminos regidos por pequeños arbustos bien cuidados que les permitían pasar a través de un pequeño bosque dentro del mismo territorio. Parecía un pequeño pueblo. Miku pensó mientras veía cómo los arboles daban sombra a algunos estudiantes que reposaban bajo ellos con tranquilidad, que, al final, tampoco iba a ser tan mala idea vivir allí, debía admitir que Kei había hecho un buen trabajo escogiendo aquel magnífico lugar. Notaron algunas miradas sobre ellos, después de todo, tenían bastante fama en la industria de la música. Afortunadamente no tuvieron inconveniente con alguien por ese hecho, incluso, después de voltear a verlos y murmurar algunas cosas, las personas perdían interés y seguían como si nada.

Pasearon por los caminos disfrutando de la vista y contemplaron que en lo más distante de los territorios del internado había un pequeño lago en el cual jugaban y reían otros alumnos. Estaban fascinados con el lugar, era quizás más de lo que esperaban.

Recorrer el todo el internado les llevo quizás más de un par de horas, para cuando se dieron cuenta ya el sol estaba escondiéndose y debían ir a sus habitaciones pues tenían toque de queda y no querían ser castigados el primer día de su llegada, además del hecho que no sabían en donde se hallaba su habitación. Pasaron por recepción a buscar sus cosas y las chicas y los chicos se separaron para ir a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Conforme iban avanzando fueron entrando a distintas puertas, Lily tenía una habitación distante a la que se dieron cuenta que Meiko y Rin compartían, mientras Miku seguía en busca de la suya por su cuenta. Se preguntó en qué habitación había quedado Luka, por culpa de su curiosidad y entusiasmo se olvidó de la preocupación que sintió al ver que su amiga se había negado a acompañarlos por culpa de algún malestar. Suspiró. Maldición, ahora se sentía culpable por no por lo menos preguntarle qué tenía… Aunque, igual no se hubiera atrevido, aún sentía esa distancia que se había creado entre ellas, y no sabía cómo acortarla.

Por fin encontró su habitación. Estaba bastante alejada de la de las demás, que agotador. Lo único que quería era entrar y darse una relajante ducha… Entró en la habitación y advirtió que había dos camas. Cierto que eran habitaciones dobles… Que tonta, no se acordaba. Supuso que su compañera aún no llegaba pues las luces estaban apagadas y no había más señales de vida. Pero bueno, eso no importaba, lo que quería era ducharse y dormir hasta que el despertador la detuviese… O intentase detenerla. Preparó algunas cosas y se fue en camino al baño. Al abrir la puerta notó una nube de vapor que salió de él, que raro, ¿Cómo habría vapor si estaba vacío? Al darse cuenta de la causa se quedó en shock.

-Mi-Miku…- Tartamudeó Luka que la veía con los ojos muy abiertos y una cara tan roja como un tomate pues sólo tenía encima dos toallas, una alrededor del cuerpo y otra que sostenía con la mano para secar su largo cabello. Miku, que aún en shock, sintió cómo su rostro fue ardiendo y no hallaba qué decir o donde esconderse.

-¡L-l-lo siento! - Gritó y cerró la puerta de inmediato. ¡Dios! Qué vergüenza. ¿Qué hacía Luka allí? Y además, ¡Sólo en toalla! Ya había visto antes a su amiga así en los baños termales, ¡Pero eso era diferente! Aunque… ¿Por qué diferente? Ahh, su cara no paraba de arder y no entendía por qué. Pero más importante que eso, ¡¿Ella sería su compañera?! Sus pensamientos se dispersaron al oír que la puerta del baño se abría y que de ella salía Luka. Las dos se miraron por un segundo sin saber que decir, el ambiente estaba extrañamente incómodo.

-Eh… El baño… Ya puedes pasar.- Dijo la mayor mientras Miku intentaba mirar hacia otro lado.

-Ah, gracias.- Evitando su mirada entró rápidamente al baño y ya dentro, suspiró. Eso fue incómodo. ¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar? Dejaría que el agua fría sobre ella le permitiera meditar sobre aquello, en vano. Al acostarse no pudo dormirse tan rápido como pensó que haría. Al menos tuvieron que pasar un par de horas hasta que al fin cerró los ojos.

* * *

**Gracias a los que dejan sus reviews~ y disculpen si el capítulo no es como lo esperaban jajaU**


	7. Príncipe

**Hello! Gracias por sus Reviews *-* me animan mucho :3 disculpen la demora, el cap ya estaba listo pero no había podido subirlo xd No sabía que título ponerle ._. ... Se quedó en "Príncipe" aunque no se si tenga mucho que ver con el cap... Eeeen fin. xd  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Príncipe.**

Una luz tenue invadía la habitación en donde Luka miraba hacía el techo con la mirada perdida. Las marcas oscuras por debajo de sus ojos manifestaban el alto cansancio que poseía. ¡No había podido dormir en toda la noche! Y sin embargo Miku aún soñaba en la cama de al lado plácidamente.

No podía creerlo, de verdad estaban compartiendo habitación. Desde que se enteró de la noticia del internado había estado soñando despierta con aquello varias veces ¡Pero por ser simples fantasías, no pensó que realmente pasaría! Había tantas cosas girando en su cabeza. Ahora podría pasar más tiempo con Miku, definitivamente conseguiría que su amistad volviera a la normalidad, esa oportunidad era demasiado grande para ignorarla. Pero ¿cómo se suponía que la vería a la cara sin sonrojarse por lo que pasó la noche anterior? No, no había sido nada del otro mundo, sólo la vio en toalla, no era la primera vez… Pero entonces ¿Por qué Miku actuó de esa manera? Fue como si se hubiera encontrado a una completa desconocida y estuviera apenada. Puede que haya sido la sorpresa de encontrarse con ella, a Luka le pasó lo mismo… Pero su cara se había vuelto roja, ¡Se había sonrojado! ¿Por qué? Quizás… No. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Sacudio levemente la cabeza para librarse de pensar cosas que eran imposibles, hacía tiempo que había dejado de hacerse ilusiones. ¿Es que acaso tiene que recordarse cada cinco segundos que Miku está enamorada de Kaito? Lo había demostrado el día anterior. Cuando lo trató tan cercano como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado… Por esa razón decidió irse a los dormitorios antes que todos los demás. No podía soportar que Miku lo tratara tan normal a él cuando a ella ni la miró…

Todavía faltaba una hora para que el despertador sonase. No quería despertar a Miku, tampoco quería pensar en qué cara poner cuando fuera a tener que ver cuando se levantaba, iba a ducharse, desayunaba, se apresuraba a vestirse para ir a su clase… Su cara se enrojecío intensamente ¡¿Desde cuándo sonaba como una acosadora?! Suspiró y se levantó de un salto. Se preparó para salir mucho antes de que Miku pudiera despertar. Antes de irse miró hacía donde estaba acostada la chica. Se puso de cuclillas frente a ella y la observó por unos escasos segundos. Esa cercanía era algo que nunca conseguiría con la chica en estado consiente.

-Definitivamente tengo problemas.- Se levantó pasando su mano por su cabeza en señal de fastidio y salió de la habitación.

Al caminar advirtió que pasillo estaba totalmente desierto, no había nadie todavía por ahí. Pues claro, si al mirar su reloj de muñeca, Luka se dio cuenta que apenas eran las seis de la mañana. Dejó libre un leve suspiro. Después de una corta búsqueda dio por fin con su respectiva aula. También vacía… Bueno al menos se sentaría donde quisiese.

Al pasar un tiempo sentada mirando por la ventana, el aburrimiento y el hambre comenzaban a hacerle peso a la chica. Recordó las maquinas expendedoras que había visto en su camino desde el dormitorio, no lo pensó dos veces y salió a buscarlas. Ya comenzaba a ver personas por los pasillos, reconocía algunos rostros que probablemente haya visto en la televisión, era de esperarse del internado al que los envió Kei, lleno de personas conocidas por los medios o simplemente bien ubicados socialmente... También más de uno la reconoció a ella, la miraban desde lejos y murmuraban algo a sus acompañantes, algunos emocionados y otros simplemente curiosos. Luka, aunque estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de cosas, se preocupó un poco, algunos podrían ser sus compañeros, sería una molestia si se fueran a comportar de esa manera con ella… Se resignó a pensar sobre eso y esperó con calma a que la maquina expulsara su bebida… Pero, y si así la trataran a ella, ¿Cómo le iría a Miku que es claramente la más famosa del todo el grupo? Alguien debía de advertirle cómo eran las cosas ¿verdad? Eso, mantenerla informada. Al parecer Luka había encontrado una excelente(a su parecer) excusa para hablar con ella. Actuó rápidamente por la emoción pero al no fijarse en su camino apenas giró chocó contra algo que hizo que retrocediera perdiendo el equilibrio. Luka cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto con el suelo, pero al darse cuenta que aún estaba en el aire abrió los ojos y se encontró en los brazos de alguien.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó la figura que la acababa de salvar se su doloroso encuentro con la cerámica.

-S-sí. Gracias.- Le respondió confundida Luka, que analizaba lentamente lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Míralos, míralos!- Escuchó una voz murmurando a lo lejos.

-La salvó de caerse…- Luka miró a su alrededor.

-¡Qué lindos! ¡Parecen un príncipe y su princesa!- No paraban de murmurar las voces.

-Em, ¿Podrías bajarme? La gente está viendo…- Pidió Luka un poco apenada por la situación. Todo el mundo estaba viéndolos.

-¡Ah! Sí, claro, disculpa.- Dijo apresuradamente el muchacho mientras la bajaba delicadamente.

Luka se tomó unos segundos para observar mejor al chico, parecía de su misma edad, pero con un aire maduro, bastante alto lo que le daba elegancia en todos sus movimientos, bastante atractivo a la vista pues poseía un aire seductor y amable, de cabello purpura que llevaba bastante largo, hasta más allá de la cintura y atado por una coleta. Creía recordarlo de algún sitio…

-¡Mira como lo ve! ¡Parece amor a primera vista!- Otra vez un comentario sin sentido… ¿Es que acaso ahora una persona se enamora de otra con apenas mirarla? "_Bueno en realidad, puede ser…_" Pensó y se sacudió la cabeza. De todas maneras, ¡Ese no era el caso!

-Definitivamente parecen un príncipe y una princesa… - ¿En qué mundo?… ¿"Princesa"? Que irritantes… Pero las voces eran incesantes, así que no podía más que ignorarlas.

-Disculpa que me haya tropezado contigo. Y gracias por ayudarme.- Hizo una pequeña reverencia y comenzó a alejarse del lugar apresuradamente, no se había olvidado de su objetivo principal.

-¡Espera! Olvidaste tu… - Cuando se detuvo y volteó a mirarlo, éste sostenía la lata que había olvidado y había terminado a parar en el suelo.

-Está bien, quédatelo.- Le gritó por ultimo dándole la espalda y se fue sin más al dormitorio de las chicas.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación emocionada para encontrarla vacía. Ya Miku había salido… ¿Cómo era posible? Si para ir a los salones había que pasar por el pasillo por donde ella estaba hace unos segundos… ¿Y si… y si pasó por allí justamente cuando…? Empezaron a revolotear muchos escenarios(o más bien diferentes ángulos) en su cabeza que la hacían querer desaparecer, hasta que escuchó unas campanas sonando. ¡Ya era hora de entrar a clases! ¿Qué tan mala suerte podía tener? Se echó a correr… Perfecto, el primer día y llegando tarde…

Luka consiguió entrar a clases luego de una reprimenda y sermón del profesor, pero no estaba deprimida del todo, pues le había tocado en la misma clase con Lily, quien la recibió otorgándole el puesto que había apartado para ella. Era una pena que haya perdido su asiento junto a la ventana por llegar tarde pero al menos tenía alguien conocido con quien sentarse…

Lily le presentó una de sus amigas a Luka, una _idol_ coreana y estudiante transferida de nombre SeeU que estaba en la misma clase. Una chica tranquila y encantadora cuya compañía fue fácil de aceptar. Pero a la hora del almuerzo era cuando Lily se puso más ansiosa pues quería presentarles a todos sus demás compañeros de _Internet Co_.

Al llegar a la cafetería, el trío de chicas se dirigieron a la mesa en donde ya estaban Miku, Len, Rin y un par de chicas a la que Luka no conocía.

-Gumi, Miki ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó Lily mientras tomaban asiento. Al parecer esos eran sus nombres, Gumi y Miki, ambas eran bajas de estatura, y eran fáciles de diferenciar por su cabello, ya que uno lo tenía corto y verde y la otra largo y rosa con un mechón de cabello que parecía una especie de antena.

-¿Nos estas corriendo?- Bromeó la chica de la antena.

-¿Los conoces Lily?- Le preguntó sorprendida su otra amiga.

-Sí, son de _Crypton_… ¡Ya te había contado de ellos Gumi!- La chica le respondió riéndose nerviosamente.- Gracias por tu atención cuando te hablo. - Se cruzó de brazos mientras usaba el sarcasmo.

-Bueno, bueno. Lo siento. Esta mañana nos encontramos con esta chica, que por cierto se había perdido.- Dijo señalando a Miku.

-¡¿Te perdiste?! – Le gritó Luka sin pensar. Ese era un sitio muy grande, era imposible que no se preocupara. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Miku hablara, Luka de repente recordó el estado de su relación y se arrepintió de haberle gritado.

-Ah, si…- Por fin respondió riendo de manera nerviosa. Luka volvió a respirar, al menos no parecía enojada….

-¡Resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Miku Hatsune! Que además para nuestra suerte estaba en nuestra misma clase… - Miki la abrazó contenta y animadamente.

-Aunque no llegó muy lejos, en realidad, estaba a pocos pasos del aula.- Los gemelos rieron e hicieron bromas sobre lo distraída que era la chica. Entre carcajadas Luka pudo relajarse un poco.

La conversación se fue haciendo más alegre con las intervenciones de Len y Rin que contaban cómo les había ido en sus primeras horas, también con los comentarios graciosos de Gumi y con los suspiros y cumplidos que Miki le dedicaba a su amado, un profesor llamado Kiyoteru. Miku no intervenía en la charla, Luka tampoco, veía ese tipo de comportamiento extraño en su amiga, pues solía ser muy animada y algo intranquila. De todas maneras el ambiente estaba relajado y sin tensiones, hasta que repentinamente Meiko se les fue acercando dando grandes zancadas y pisando ruidosamente mientras era seguida por Kaito que luchaba por alcanzarla.

-Luka, ¡¿Me puedes explicar por qué hay un rumor de que tú y Gakupo Kamui, ESTAN SALIENDO?- Gritó Meiko eufórica acentuando directamente las últimas palabras. Luka tardó un poco en procesar aquella información. ¿Qué ella y quién estaban qué?

-¡¿Qué?!- Inquirieron Gumi y Lily enseguida, aunque fue más una exclamación que una pregunta.

-Perdón, ¿qué?- Preguntó Luka confundida. ¿Gakupo? ¿Que ese no era el nombre de uno de los compañeros de Lily?

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien, Luka? No nos habías dicho…- Dijo Rin algo decepcionada por la falta de confianza de su amiga.

-No estoy saliendo con nadie.- Dijo un poco molesta al ver las caras de tristeza en ambos gemelos.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué todo el mundo te llama "princesa" de Gakupo?- Lo que Meiko dijo fue suficiente para que recordara lo que había pasado hacia unas horas.

-Aaah, así que ÉL es el _Vocaloid_ Gakupo…- Luka se dijo para sí misma. Ignorando por completo las caras de confusión de sus amigos.

-¿A qué te refieres con "él"?- Preguntó Len angustiado y un poco asustado por la respuesta de su amiga.

-Ah, esta mañana tropecé con él y gracias a que él me sostuvo no terminé en el suelo.- Siguió comiendo con suma naturalidad.

-¿Y ya? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Y lo de "princesa"?- Añadió Rin.

-Creo que eso se debe a esto.- Kaito extendió su brazo para mostrarles la pantalla de su teléfono, en donde se reflejaba una foto en la cual estaba Luka en los brazos de Gakupo mientras se miraban. Ciertamente la imagen abría las puertas a posibles malinterpretaciones. Luka abrió su boca en sorpresa (¡¿Cuándo tomaron esa foto?!) suspiró intentando conseguir relajarse y compostura para contarles sobre los comentarios que escuchó a su alrededor mientras aquello pasó, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Miku se había levantado de su asiento haciendo un fuerte ruido llamando la atención de todos.

-Voy a buscar algo de tomar.- Y se fue sin decir nada más dejándolos a todos con cara de sorpresa.

-Voy con ella.- La siguió Kaito. Luka sintió un pequeño golpe de celos. Ella debería ir con Miku. Ella era la mejor amiga… Pero por alguna razón se sentía la culpable de algo…

-Bien, la conocí hoy y ya puedo decir que eso fue extraño.- Argumentó Miki mientras todos la veían alejarse, Luka investigó en las caras de sus otros amigos, y estos, al igual que ella, tenían cara de querer preguntar qué rayos acababa de pasar.

* * *

**Yyyy eso es todo por ahora, ya saben, si ven que algo está mal, me dicen =D  
P.D: El cap 7 tambíen está listo =D pero esperaré un poco para subirlo :3 **

**P.D2: Feliz Navidad xDD**


	8. Amigos

**Voy a dejar el fic.  
...Jajajajaja, No.  
Regalo de navidad =D rompí mi record (?) Disculpen si las cosas no avanzan tan rápido como quisieran, hasta a mi me desespera mi forma de escribir xD pero por eso lo advertí desde el principio -w- igual estoy escribiendo ya el 8vo cap y ya para el 9no aceleraré un poco las cosas :3 ****Otra vez le puse un título al cap que no tiene mucho que ver... No soy buena para los títulos xd**  


* * *

**Capítulo 7: Amigos**

Miku, caminando con pasos largos, se detuvo al percatarse de que una voz familiar gritaba su nombre a la distancia, al girarse para reconocer visualmente a la persona que la llamaba se encontró con Kaito que se acercaba a ella jadeando y al parecer cansado.

-¿Por qué hoy las chicas andan tan rápido? Ya pasaste la máquina expendedora, ¿Lo sabías?- Dijo mientras apoyaba sus manos de sus rodillas denotando su cansancio.

Miku al notar que lo que decía era cierto se avergonzó un poco por ser tan distraída. Ni recordaba en qué pensaba al caminar. Kaito le señalo un banco cercano para que se sentaran, la chica obedeció y ambos se sentaron. Miku observaba callada el paisaje, Kaito no rompió el silencio sino después de medio minuto. –Miku, ¿Estás todavía enfadada conmigo y con Luka?- Se aventuró a preguntar. Tomó por sorpresa a Miku que lo miró con los ojos como platos, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Recordó casi al instante la posible razón.

-¡No, no! En absoluto…- Volvió a enfocar su mirada en la nada. Aunque aún le molestaba un poco recordarlo…- ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Pues porque sabemos que has estado evitándola y ahora de repente te fuiste cuando…- Miku se sobresaltó e intervino antes de que el chico terminara.

-¡Eso fue porque me molestó el que…- Se quedó callada de nuevo y miró al vacio.

-¿El que...? – Miku bajó la mirada otra vez y Kaito notó un ligero color rojizo en las mejillas de su amiga.

-No lo sé…-

-¿No lo sabes?- Kaito rió un poco. Hizo una pausa y prosiguió. –Miku, ¿sabes? Me alegra que estemos hablando.- Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa, la chica lo miró por unos instantes, Kaito estaba sereno y tranquilo, tenía un aura de hermano mayor que muy pocas veces muestra.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó intrigada, no era nada del otro mundo que ambos estuvieran hablando, después de todo, eran mejores amigos.

-Pues porque desde hace años que no lo hacíamos. Bueno, por alguna razón no como ahora.- Le respondió como si la respuesta fuera muy obvia.

Miku se sorprendió un poco, pero al pensarlo bien, tenía razón, siempre hablaban y estaban juntos, pero la mayoría de las veces ella estaba muy apenada y sólo lo escuchaba por estar tan nerviosa como para hablar. Inclusive, así debería estar en ese momento ¿verdad? ¿Olvidar a Kaito fue tan fácil? Bueno, ya nada de eso importaba, se sentía bien cómo estaba ahora. Ambos rieron.

-Pues es que antes me ponía muy nerviosa…- Dijo sin darle mucha importancia. No se percató que sus palabras hacían que el chico se sintiera incómodo sino hasta pocos segundos después.-Ah, disculpa. No quise decir algo tan tonto.-

-Para nada, es decir, eso significa que ya no te gusto.- Volvió a mostrar una sonrisa tonta.

-Ahora que lo dices tienes razón…- Hasta se preguntaba cómo era que le podía haber gustado.- Pero esto de gustar… Es algo molesto, quiero decir, parece como si lo que te dije cuando me confesé fuera mentira…-

-Jajá, no quiere decir que sea mentira, simplemente ya no te sientes igual. Aunque ahora que lo pienso todo pasó muy rápido, ¿No será que te has fijado en otra persona?

-¿Um? ¿En otra persona?- Miku lo miró confundida.

-Sí. En otra persona. ¿Hay alguien que te haya llamado la atención últimamente?- Preguntó curioso el chico que ya volvía a verse más relajado e infantil.

-Eh…- Miku pensó que aquello podría tener sentido, pero la verdad es que no se sentía en capacidad de pensar en algún chico.- No, imposible, además que el chico más cercano que conozco aparte de ti es Len, y lo aprecio pero últimamente hay algo en él que por alguna razón me molesta un poco…-

-¡Pues eso debe ser! ¡Te gusta Len!-

-No, no.- Dijo negando con la mano. Era demasiado ridícula la idea. –Imposible.- Ambos escucharon un ruido seco y voltearon en dirección al sonido. Observaron a un chico tumbado en el suelo que exigía las disculpas de al parecer su agresor, aunque en vano, pues éste ya se había dado a la fuga antes siquiera que Miku y Kaito pudieran verle.

-¿Ves? ¡Todos andan apurados!- Seguidamente escucharon las campanadas que indicaban que el inicio de la siguiente hora de clases estaba cerca.

-Y será mejor que también lo estemos o llegaremos tarde a clases.- Le sonrió la chica y ambos caminaron hasta la cafetería donde estaban todos los demás. Pero al mirar a todos lados Miku no encontró a Luka, Meiko le dijo que se había ido, incluso creían que había ido a buscarla a ella. Miku supuso que no la encontró y que se fue directamente a su próxima clase.

El día transcurrió con normalidad y Miku consiguió distraerse con las clases, pero al momento en que terminaron la cara de Luka apareció en su mente.

Volvió a estar algo irritada como en la mañana al recordar la escena que vio, de la cual todos hablaban en los pasillos, de esa "princesa" y su "príncipe". No era la gran cosa, ¿Por qué hacían tanto escándalo por eso? Además, ¿Ellos de verdad son algo? No, ella se hubiera enterado, pero ¿y si lo eran? Miku no sabía por qué, pero apenas vio a Luka en brazos de aquel apuesto chico sintió la necesidad de correr. Aunque terminó perdiéndose por hacerlo, pero gracias a eso conoció a Gumi y a Miki... Recordó la hora del almuerzo, Luka parecía haberse preocupado cuando supo que se había perdido, pero eso no hizo hacerla sentir mejor, se había sentido irritada todo el día, incluso había dejado de prestar atención a la charla que tenían sus amigos cuando Meiko llegó y dijo aquello…

Luka… Al fin y al cabo eran amigas, a pesar de la frialdad con la que Miku la trataba...

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a la puerta de su habitación. La miró por unos instantes. Sus latidos estaban acelerados con cada centímetro menos entre su mano y la manilla de la puerta. Suspiró y entró. No había razón para estar nerviosa.

La habitación estaría completamente oscura de no ser por una débil luz que traspasaba la ventana, Miku examinó lentamente con la mirada la habitación con dificultad por la escasa luminosidad, buscando a su compañera de habitación mientras daba un par de pasos cortos y nerviosos. Escuchó cómo alguien intentaba amortiguar un grito, se volteó a ver de dónde provenía y se topó con Luka que pudo divisar perfectamente. La miraba sorprendida y con lágrimas en los ojos. Su cuerpo se paralizó, -¿Por qué…?- Logró pronunciar la menor, pero antes de terminar su pregunta Luka se había limpiado su rostro con las mangas de su camisa y mostró una sonrisa forzada.

-Bienvenida, Miku. No esperaba que llegases tan temprano…- Se levantó y fue hacia el escritorio para organizar unos papeles que estaban regados, aunque Miku detectó con facilidad que solo fingía actuar normal.

-Si…- La veía ir de aquí para allá luego de haber encendido el interruptor de la luz, mientras tanto Miku seguía en el mismo lugar, en shock, pensando en las posibles razones por las que Luka pudo haber estado llorando. Luka, llorando justo en frente de ella y luego fingiendo que nada pasó. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Qué no eran amigas? Bien, estaban algo distanciadas los últimos días pero esa no era razón para…- Luka.- La llamó firmemente.

-¿S-si?- Le respondió sin mirarla. ¿Por qué no la miraba? La frustración iba creciendo cada vez más en la menor, quería saber. Quería saber qué le pasaba. Se acercó a ella rápidamente y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, forzándola a mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Por qué llorabas? ¿Te ha pasado algo?- Le interrogó exaltada, mientras Miku mostraba preocupación, Luka estaba sorprendida y sin habla. El que no dijera una palabra hacía que se enfureciera. Pero se veía indefensa, sin capacidad para hacer algo más que dejar caer de nuevo lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas hasta tropezar con las manos de Miku que tras eso bajó lentamente. - Fue ese Kamui, ¿Verdad? Están saliendo, ¿Cierto?- La menor bajó la mirada ocultando su cara con el flequillo, estaba tan sólo esperando un "sí" para salir de la habitación e ir a golpear al responsable de que su amiga llorara.

-¡E-Eso no es verdad!- Escuchó decir y en seguida levantó la mirada. Luka la miraba con ojos que pedían que le creyera. Una extraña felicidad surgió en Miku, pero la media sonrisa que había formado desapareció cuando recordó la situación en la que estaba.

-Pero entonces ¿Por qué llorabas?- La miró intrigada.

-Yo…- Bajó la miraba hacia el vacio por unos segundos hasta que la miró decidida. -¡Lloraba por ti!- Dijo casi gritando.

-¿E-Eh..?-

* * *

******Disculpen mis capis cortitos, a veces no doy para más .w.**

**Bueeh, seguiré escribiendo el 8vo :3 Dejen sus reviews que amo leerlos :'3**

**eclipse total: quizás incluya más adelante algo pequeño de Kaimei :3**

**See ya~**


	9. Acercamiento

**Buenas~ ¿qué tal los trata el 2013? nwn Odio ponerle títulos a los caítulos ;O; bueeh, aquí el cap 8 :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Acercamiento.**

Luka no pudo aguantar muchos segundos cuando ya se había levantado se su asiento y decidió seguir a los dos chicos que se acaban de ir de la cafetería. Ella también estaba preocupada por Miku, quería saber qué le había pasado, saber por qué se fue así de repente. Dando pasos largos, buscó al par de amigos.

Después de poco, los encontró sentados en una banca, fue a acercarse, pero paró en seco a los pocos centímetros de haber avanzado, al verlos riendo se paralizó. Se veían alegres y sin preocupaciones. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué iba a hacer? De nada serviría intervenir… Al final, Miku amaba a Kaito. Estaban teniendo una linda charla, una que Luka, así hubiera ido primero tras Miku cuando se fue de la cafetería, no conseguiría. Se veían bien, los dos, riendo… Las ganas de querer correr lejos llegaron a su mente antes de que pudiera darse cuenta. Ya era suficiente… ¿Por qué debe seguir afectándole todo aquello? ¿Por qué no podía aceptar simplemente que Miku nunca le correspondería? Comenzó a correr cuando alguien intentó esquivarla haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Tenía intenciones de disculparse con el chico, pero si lo hacía estaba segura que Miku la vería, así que siguió corriendo sin importarle. Se fue a su habitación y se encerró en ella ignorando las clases faltantes. Se sentó en su cama abrazando sus piernas. Ya era suficiente… Ya no podía más. ¿Qué quería Miku? ¿Acaso debía fingir estar bien con el hecho de que a él lo trate como si nada cuando a ella la ignora? Después de todo ¿Miku seguía teniendo esperanzas con Kaito?

– Y yo de idiota que nunca pierdo las esperanzas. - Susurró al cabo de un buen rato, ya para cuando la oscuridad, sin darse cuenta, había invadido parte de la estancia. Abrazó sus piernas, ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas y un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Inesperadamente vio a Miku entrar por la puerta. Ahogó un grito y la miró perpleja. No sabía qué hora era, pero no se esperaba que llegara (a su parecer) tan rápido. Miku la miraba sorprendida. Se secó las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo y la saludó forzando una sonrisa. Luka comenzó a ponerse en movimiento, sentía cómo la mirada de su amiga la atravesaba, su mente empezaba a nublarse, la voz firme de su amiga diciendo su nombre hizo que se estremeciera, tímidamente le respondió y algo que nunca pensó que pasaría en ese momento, ocurrió. De repente estaban ahí, mirándose a los ojos y con las manos de Miku sosteniendo su rostro. Luka observó que de los labios de Miku salían palabras, pero no escuchaba nada, estaba maldiciendo internamente los privilegios de la amistad que permitían que aquel gesto fuera insignificante a lo que Luka quisiera que significase. Gotas volvieron a escaparse de sus ojos y volvió a la realidad cuando Miku le preguntó sobre su relación con el chico de la mañana. ¿Cómo podía pensar que estaban saliendo? Negó casi al instante. Casi podía jurar que Miku sonrió al escuchar eso, pero luego le preguntó de nuevo por qué lloraba. Dadas las circunstancias no había salida, era mejor ser sincera, bueno, en parte.

- Yo… - Miró hacia el vacio por unos segundos hasta que tomó aire y la miró decidida. -¡Lloraba por ti!- Dijo casi gritando.

- ¿E-Eh..? - Luka vio que la menor se había puesto algo roja.

- S-sí. Es que… ¡Es que no puedo soportar que tú y Kaito estén como antes y a mí ni me mires! - Gritó infantilmente, con los ojos cerrados como si aquello hubiera necesitado mucho valor de decir.

- ¿Qué?…- Luka con miedo a cualquier respuesta que pudiera dar la chica, seguía con los ojos cerrados hasta que escuchó una risita y casi al instante sintió que algo la arrastraba. Eran los brazos de Miku que terminaron de rodearla. Sintió cómo la sangre subió a su cabeza al instante. Miku la estaba abrazando, ¿Por qué? –Lo siento.- La escuchó decir casi en susurro.- Es sólo que… A ti te aprecio más que a él, por eso era más difícil acercarme a ti otra vez.- Luka no respondía, estaría boquiabierta de no estar su mentón apoyado en el hombro de su amiga por el abrazo. Que Miku dijera que ella era más importante que Kaito… Era una noticia agradable pero sorpresiva. – Sabes Luka, temía no poder volver a ser como antes… - "_Así que se sentía igual_…" pensó. - Perdóname por ser tan fría estos días, no pensé que te afectaría tanto. - ¿Qué no la afectaría? ¿Cómo no podría afectarle? Ya no soportaba más, ¡debía decirle cómo se sentía!

- Miku. - Se separó un poco tomándola por los hombros pero dejando poca distancia entre sus rostros, la menor se había sonrojado otra vez y había algo en sus ojos que parecía rogar por algo. Luka por primera vez sintió que no había necesidad de decir nada y al cabo de unos segundos el ambiente se había puesto en total silencio a excepción de leves latidos en el pecho de ambas. Algo dentro de ella le decía que debía finalizar con la poca distancia que había, pero ambas salieron de aquel trance al escuchar unos golpes fuertes en la puerta.

-¡Miku, Luka, abran la puerta!- Escucharon la voz de Meiko al otro lado de la puerta. Ambas chicas se separaron tímidamente.

- Vo-voy a abrir…- Le dijo Miku que aún tenía el rostro colorado.

- S-sí… - Miró cómo la chica se dirigía a abrir la puerta mientras limpiaba el rostro con la manga de su camisa. Seguidamente entraron Meiko seguida por Rin, Lily, Gumi y Miki.

- Hoy, ¡Pijamada!- Dijo enérgicamente mientras entraban todas en caravana.

- ¿Pijamada? ¿No va eso contra las reglas del dormitorio? - Todas voltearon a ver a Luka.- ¿Q-Qué? Leí las reglas antes de venir… - Dijo un poco avergonzada.

- Luka, debes relajarte más. - Contestó Meiko seguida por las afirmaciones de las demás.

Al pasar las horas, las chicas cayeron rendidas del agotamiento, incluyendo las dueñas de la habitación. Ya a la mañana siguiente, la de ojos aquamarina despertó en su cama medio sentada, recostada en la pared mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la de Rin, mientras Meiko (quien roncaba ruidosamente) estaba a su otro lado abrazada a ella. En frente de ella estaba Luka casi en la misma posición que ella, pero con Lily apoyándose de su hombro izquierdo y las otras dos recostadas a su derecha. Aún dormían todas y no quiso molestarlas. Como aún estaba poco clara la mañana, estaba ya dispuesta a cerrar los ojos cuando levantó otra vez la mirada hacia donde estaba Luka. Cierto… No había tenido la oportunidad de pensar en lo que había pasado el día anterior… ¿Qué… se suponía que iba a pasar si las chicas no hubieran llegado? Estaba claro lo que iba a pasar... ¿De verdad Luka iba a besarla? No, eso es imposible, qué tontería, pero, Y si de verdad lo iba a hacer ¿por qué entonces no opuso resistencia alguna? – Debió haber sido por la situación solamente… - Pensó en voz alta haciendo que Meiko produjera un ronquido ridículamente sonoro, logrando que Rin despertara.

- ¿Eh?- Levantó la cabeza. – ¿Qué hora es? - Le preguntó a Miku que era la única que veía despierta.

- No lo sé. Pero sería mejor que despertaras a las chicas para que se vayan a arreglar para sus clases. - Le respondió mientras intentaba librarse de Meiko.

- Sí, mejor… -

Seguidamente ambas fueron despertando a las demás sutilmente, ya cuando estaban todas despiertas, salieron no muy apresuradas a causa del sueño para irse a arreglar a sus habitaciones para la siguiente clase. Ya con la habitación casi desocupada, llegó el turno de despertar a Luka, Miku se quedó por pocos segundos observando el rostro de su amiga, particularmente sus labios, vaciló por un momento y la llamó moviendo suavemente su hombro.

- Luka, despierta. Tenemos clases. - Logró pronunciar. Su compañera abrió los ojos con dificultad y la miró.

- Buenos días. - Le dijo con una gran sonrisa, la cual hizo que un ligero sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de Miku, pero afortunadamente la chica no pareció darse cuenta.

Luka parecía haberse ganado la lotería, estaba risueña y eso era un poco inusual en ella, todo lo contrario a como estaba los pasados días. Mientras, Miku no prestaba atención en clases, todo lo que escuchaba o veía hacía que inconscientemente pensara en el día anterior. Mientras desayunada, comenzaba a pensar en escenarios que antes no cruzaban por su mente, muchos en los cuales de alguna u otra manera incluían a Luka. De repente quería, no, sentía la necesidad hablar con alguien, pero ¿quién? _"¿Meiko? No, ella no. ¿Len? No. ¿Rin? Quizás…" _Pensaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos a la hora del almuerzo.

-¡Hey, Miku! - Escuchó que la llamaban, era Kaito que se le acercaba con un par de helados- ¿Quieres uno?

- ¿Al menos has almorzado? - Le miró con cara de desaprobación.

- No seas aguafiestas, ven siéntate con Meiko y conmigo. -

- ¿Seguro que no seré una molestia? - Mirando por encima del hombro de su amigo a Meiko sola en una de las mesas al aire libre. Miku estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de su amigo por Meiko, y no quería interrumpir alguna de las oportunidades de su amigo. Pero para su sorpresa Kaito sonrío.

- Por supuesto que no. Aunque pareces algo celosita. - Dijo lo último en tono burlón.

- ¡Quisieras tú eso! - Le respondió de inmediato con las mejillas infladas. Ambos se miraron por un momento y se comenzaron a reír.

- ¿Qué pasa con esa reacción? - Dijo entre risas- Antes me te habrías puesto tan roja que ni hablarías.-

- ¿Así que lo hacías a propósito? - Le preguntó con un rostro divertido, fingiendo ligeramente enfado.

- Sip, no sabes lo divertido que era. -

– Eres idiota. -

- Y por eso somos amigos. - Orgulloso.

- Tienes razón. - Ambos sonrieron.

- Aunque ahora tendré que darle el consejo a la persona que te gusta ahora. Len~ - Miku recordó el tema principal de sus pensamientos en todo el día, ignorando por completo lo que había dicho su amigo.

-Oye, Kaito, ¿Podría hablar contigo? No sabes lo extraño que suena para mí pero creo que eres el único con quien puedo hablar respecto a algo… -

-¿Uh? ¿Es respecto a Len? - Le miró intrigado.

-¿Len? No, yo… - En ese instante miró como Luka caminaba en su dirección desde el otro lado del pasillo, pero no parecía haberla visto, pues estaba muy ocupada caminando junto con un alto chico de cabello largo y morado. El buen humor que había adquirido hace unos momentos se esfumó por completo.

- ¿Miku? ¿Hooola? - Kaito trataba de llamar su atención moviendo su mano en forma de saludo frente a Miku, pero sin lograr captar su atención. El chico volteó para ver de qué se trataba lo que observaba su amiga y lo descubrió casi de inmediato. - Aaahhh ¡ahora entiendo todo! - Miku volteó a verlo intrigada - ¡TE GUSTA GAKUPO! - Gritó alegremente y justamente cuando gran parte del ruido de los demás estudiantes había cesado, dejando libre a cualquier persona en la cercanía escuchara, incluyendo a por supuesto, Luka que en ese momento al igual a todos los otros, había volteado a verla.

* * *

**Los que esperaban el beso, ¡no me maten! xD y aguanten un poquitito más :3 (poquito w)**

**Gracias por sus reviews eclipse total y Nael Tenoh :3**

**Publicaré el cap 9 cuando tenga listo el 10, en una semana aproximadamente... O antes, que quiero que lo lean ya xD**

**See ya~**


	10. Creo que me gustas

**Hello~ **

**Tuve un peueño retraso -w-U Me quedé sin internet y bueeh**

**Bueno, espero les guste el siguente cap :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: "Creo que me gustas"**

En un salón de clases estaba Miku sentada en su puesto mientras Gumi y Miki hablaban a su lado durante un pequeño receso entre clases. La conversación no parecía interesarle mucho, puesto que miraba hacia la ventana, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Recordaba lo que había pasado hacía un par de horas. Luka había pasado justo al lado de ella sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra… _"Y lo peor de todo es que estaba con ese imbécil de Gakupo" _pensó. Pero rápidamente se arrepintió, estaba mal expresarse de esa manera de alguien que ni conoce, además él no tenía la culpa de que Luka no le dijera… ¿Qué cosa? Luka le había dicho que entre ellos no había nada… Pero la presión que sintió en su pecho cuando los vio juntos… Era parecida a la que sentía cuando veía a Kaito con Meiko, pero esta vez era algo totalmente diferente, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo sabes que te gusta una persona? - Preguntó normalmente, ambas chicas quedaron sorprendidas ante la pregunta tan repentina.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso, Miku? ¿Te gusta alguien? - Le preguntó emocionada Miki, Gumi parecía algo apenada e incómoda por la pregunta.

- No lo sé…- Respondió sin ganas. – Por eso les pregunto. -

- ¿Nunca te ha gustado alguien? -

- Pues sí, pero… esto es algo diferente… -

- Quizás te gusta pero solo un poco. -

- Eso es posible… -

- Claro que no, si te gusta, te gusta.- Intervino Gumi muy seria, haciendo que ambas chicas voltearan a verla, pero enseguida se apenó y bajó la cabeza. – O eso creo… - La chica de coletas volteó de nuevo hacia la ventana, escapando a sus pensamientos nuevamente. Desde que recordaba, nunca se había sentido así. Quizás era porque Luka nunca había tenido novio o algo parecido... Bueno, que ella supiera. Pudo haber tenido uno en Inglaterra, pero tan solo la idea le creaba un nudo en el estómago. ¿Celos de mejor amiga? Quizás… Pero las mejores amigas no quieren besarse, ¿cierto? Miku empezaba a cansarse de sí misma, de no poder ser clara consigo misma, pero no estaba lista para aceptar todo tan rápido, ¿o sí?

Después de la siguiente clase, Miku se despidió de sus nuevas amigas y se dirigió hacia su habitación, pero en su camino, creía escuchar voces de otros estudiantes decir "príncipe" o "princesa" y era inevitable no pensar que hacían referencia a Gakupo y Luka. Esto la ponía furiosa, no sabía por qué. Pensó que quizás eran celos estúpidos al pensar que le podrían quitar a su mejor amiga, de igual manera, el mal humor no desaparecía, así que comenzó a hacer algo que siempre la calmaba en momentos como ese: Escribir una canción.

Mientras tanto, Luka reclutó a alguien para hablar y despejar su mente… O sencillamente desahogarse.

- A ver, ¿cómo es que llegamos a esto?- Preguntó Len, que estaba sentado con Luka en uno de los bancos de los jardines.

- ¡¿Cómo no me dijo?! Quiero decir, somos mejores amigas… todavía, creo, espero…- Le comentó a su amigo enfadada.

- Es algo inusual que me comentes sobre tus problemas, pero… ¿no crees que exageras un poco?- Luka enseguida lo fulminó con la mirada.- Parece que no, jajá.- Dijo nerviosamente.

- Además, ¿es posible que le guste otra persona tan rápido? si hasta hace poco moría por Kaito…-

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?- Luka lo miró con cara interrogante. El chico solo le contestó con un suspiro.- ¿Qué no sería bueno para ti si ella se fijara en ALGUIEN más aparte de Kaito tan rápido? No necesariamente en Gakupo…

- ¿Ah?- La chica aún lo miraba sin entender ni una palabra de lo que decía. Len suspiró de nuevo.

- Luka, te gusta Miku ¿cierto?- La cara de Luka se puso roja de inmediato.

- ¿Q-q-q-q-q-q-q…? –

- Solo tenías que responder "no" pero ya con eso eres bastante obvia.- Se burló un poco.

- … ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- Dijo bajando la cabeza, avergonzada.

- Eres una de mis mejores amigas, resultó un poco obvio para mí. Aunque claro, con este pequeñito arranque de celos me lo terminaste de confirmar.- Le aclaró con bastante naturalidad.

- … Eres muy perspicaz para ser tan pequeño.- Le dijo rendida.

- ¿Debo tomar eso como un cumplido?... En fin. Creo que deberías ser sincera con ella.-

- ¿Estás loco? Por si no te has fijado, ambas somos chicas. Por más que quiera, Miku nunca me corresponderá…- Comenzaba a deprimirse.- Aunque… Por alguna razón, en ese momento no me detuvo.-

- ¿"Ese" momento?-

- Sí… Ayer, por un momento, pensé que nos besaríamos.-

- ¡Vaya! Eso si me sorprende un poco… pero ¿entonces cual es el problema?-

- No sé… Recordemos que ahora le gusta Gakupo.- Dijo lo último con amargura.

- Luka, eso lo dijo Kaito, y Kaito cree que los helados vienen de un mundo mágico de helados. Creo que primero deberías preguntarle directamente a ella.- Le dijo seriamente, a lo que la chica se rió un poco.

- Tienes razón, quizás debería hablar con ella primero. Ya terminaron todas las clases así que debería estar en la habitación ahora…- Se levantó y comenzó a dar unos pasos. –Ah, y Len, por favor no le digas a nadie que me gusta Miku. –Le miró rogante.

- No te preocupes.- Le dijo con una cálida sonrisa hasta que la vio alejarse.

- Ha de ser duro.- Escuchó una voz venir desde atrás pocos segundos después.

- ¿Qué cosa?- Le preguntó Len al ver que era Rin que se acercaba y se sentaba en donde antes estaba Luka.

- Aconsejar a la chica que te gusta para que esta se vaya con alguien más.-

- Ni tanto… - Dijo mirando el cielo y tomando la mano de su hermana.

- Oh, ¿ahora vas por mí? ¿Tu hermanita? Qué miedo…- Le dijo en tono burlón pero sin perder la voz tranquila que tenía.

- Estoy seguro de que eso a ti no te molestaría.- Le dijo sonriendo, a lo que la chica se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo sujetó con fuerza su mano.

- Cállate.-

La escena se transformó en los pasillos que llevan hacia las habitaciones. Luka caminaba por ellos hasta llegar a la puerta de su destino, la cual atravesó para encontrarse con su amiga que llevaba unos papeles en las manos, parecían partituras.

- Hola.- Le saludó fríamente la mayor.

- Hola.- Le respondió de igual manera Miku sin mirarla a la cara. Solo dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio que ambas compartían para organizar lo que llevaba en las manos.

- ¿Escribes una nueva canción?- Preguntó Luka fingiendo indiferencia, solo esperaba un buen momento para sacar el tema del que quería hablar.

- Sí.- Le contestó fríamente. Luka comenzaba a irritarse, ¿y ahora por qué Miku se comportaba así?

Luka la miró por unos instantes, la atmosfera estaba bastante tensa y lo que preguntó Luka no hizo aligerar el ambiente. –Entonces… ¿Te gusta Gakupo?- Le preguntó de mala manera, lo que la chica menor notó al instante y volteó casi de inmediato.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Temes que te quite a tu chico?- Preguntó directamente. Con un tono irónico bastante molesto, era la primera vez que le hablaba así a Luka.

- ¿Mi chico? Miku yo te dije que todo eso fue solo una casualidad.-

- Pues no lo parecía cuando estaban juntos conversando alegremente hace unas horas.- Dijo fingiendo que seguía prestando atención a lo que escribía.

- ¿Qué? Solo me lo encontré y comenzó a charlar conmigo.- Dijo irritándose cada vez más. No entendía el comportamiento de Miku.- De igual manera, ¡debiste por lo menos decirme que te gustaba!-Explotó.

- ¡A mí no me gusta Gakupo!- Dijo levantándose de su asiento, elevando la voz.

- Eso no fue lo que dijo Kaito esta tarde.-

- ¡Pues Kaito se equivocó!-

- ¡Ya! ¡Me da igual!- Subiendo su tono de voz a la par con el de Miku. Dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero Miku sujetó su brazo con fuerza para detenerla pero hizo que ambas perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo. Miku sintió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza debido a la caída, pero el dolor desapareció cuando levantó la vista y vio como Luka estaba sobre ella, apoyada con ambos brazos del suelo. Suspiró y la miró decidida.

- Luka, sí tengo a alguien que me gusta.- Eso le cayó como balde de agua fría a Luka, ¿Por qué rayos le decía eso en ese preciso momento? – Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, es que hasta ahora me doy cuenta de ello.- Se disponía a seguir hablando cuando sintió una gota caer sobre su mejilla.

– Ya… No lo soporto, cada vez te entiendo menos. Pensé que estaría bien seguir siendo tu amiga como siempre, pero ya no puedo más.- Miku la miraba incrédula, quería abrazarla, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no se movía. -¿De verdad esperas que soporte que me digas que amas a otra persona otra vez?-

- ¿A-a qué te refieres?- Dijo sin moverse, Luka solo se apartó a un lado, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a limpiar sus lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa.

- Lo siento, Miku. Lo siento. Esto debe parecer precipitado para ti, debo parecer bastante rara en este momento…– Dijo forzando una sonrisa. Miku no lo aguantó más y la abrazó. –Miku, por favor suéltame.-

- No quiero.-

- No entiendes… Yo… Si me abrazas… voy a querer hacer algo que…-

-…-

- Le pediré a Kei que haga que me cambien de habitación. Creo que sería lo mejor.- Le dijo con voz firme.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!-

- Sería lo mejor.- Repitió.

- ¡No! ¡Basta! ¿A qué juegas? ¡Siempre intentas escapar de mí! Aún cuando dices todas esas cosas…- Luka la miraba sin comprender - Siempre estuviste ahí, conmigo, hasta que te fuiste a Inglaterra. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí? Ni si quiera mantenías tanta la comunicación conmigo. Después volviste… y era como antes, pero ahora siempre estás distanciada. –Separándose de Luka.

- Miku… ¿por qué ahora me-?- Fue interumpida por Miku.

- ¡No lo sé! No lo sé… No sabía que me sentía así.-Dijo sentándose a su lado y con una voz más calmada pero escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas. –Solo no quiero que te sigas alejando de mí.- Culminó con un hilo de voz. Por unos segundos hubo silencio.

- ¿Cómo esperas que me aleje de ti después de decirme eso? Maldición, siempre termino cediendo.- Miku levantó la mirada y notó que la chica estaba muy sonrojada, miraba hacia otro lado avergonzada.

- Te sonrojaste…-

- ¡Cl-claro que no!- Dijo volteando más el rostro hacia otro lado y cubriéndose con ambas manos.

- Sí…- Se puso frente a ella y separó sus manos para poder verle el rostro mejor. La otra chica opuso resistencia e intentaba zafarse de Miku, pero esta la tenía acorralada. - Últimamente te sonrojas mucho. - Le decía con total tranquilidad, ponía nerviosa a Luka.

- ¿De quién crees que es la culpa?- En un arrebato, logró zafarse de Miku pero en la lucha, terminaron ambas otra vez una sobre la otra, solo que esta vez Luka estaba abajo.

- Mira, te has puesto aun más roja.- Le dijo seriamente.

- Tu cara también… Esta roja.- Ambas callaron por un momento.

- C-creo que me gustas- Dijo Miku con todo el valor que pudo conseguir.

- ¿Q-q-qué?-

- ¡No me hagas repetirlo de nuevo!- Miku observó como de nuevo Luka comenzaba a llorar. – ¿Por qué lloras? ¡No llores otra vez! ¡Luuka!-

- Es solo que… Tan repentino… Estoy muy feliz, nunca pensé oírte decir eso.- Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas. Miku no pudo hacer otra cosa si no sonrojarse hasta más no poder.

- Eres idiota…-

-¡No me llames idiota! Tú tienes la culpa…- Tranquilizándose un poco. Luka, a pesar de su personalidad un poco distante y quizás fria, Miku siempre veía vulnerabilidad en ella, pero la manera en cómo estaba ahora, era algo que estaba segura que solo ella había visto. Ese lado tierno y vulnerable, ahora era solo de ella y de nadie más.

-… ¿P-puedo besarte?- Le preguntó nerviosa.

Luka simplemente comenzó a balbucear y la miraba incrédula por la pregunta.

-¡N-no me veas así! Tú fuiste la que casi me besó ayer… ¡De todos modos solo di que sí!-

-No.-

-¿Qué? ¿P-p-por qué?- Lo siguiente que Miku sintió fueron los labios de Luka en los de ella. Sintió su mente desconectarse de su cuerpo. Algo tan corto como aquel beso le pareció de horas, en las cuales rogaba para que no se acabaran.

-Porque yo ya lo hice.-

* * *

**Yyyyyy eso es todo. xd**

**Bekwo: Gracias~ U/U aunque esribir como yo suena algo exagerado, seguro que puedes nwn **

**JS Interval: Seeh Kaito es un caso xd Respecto a los sentimientos de Miku, me enfocaré en ellos en el siguiente cap nwn**

**ROOOOOOOOOOOO89CARP: xDU bueno, lamento la demora.**

**Nael Tenoh: Ya está el beso x3 bastante simple, pero tenme paciencia ;w;**

**eclipse total: Te entiendo con lo de las clases ;w; Espero que este cap cumpla con tus expectativas .w.**

**Bueno, de verdad espero sus opiniones, así sean criticas duras, así que por fa por fa por fa por favor, dejen reviews n/n**

**See ya~**


	11. Inseguridad

**Buenas~ **  
**Y... Lo mismo de siempre, disculpen la demora. xD Se me fué el internet(con él mi inspiración) /3 (?) Pero aquí está el cap, algo corto porque trataré de subir el siguiente(que ya está listo por cierto) más rápido. Advertencia: Este cap hasta a mí me aburrió esribirlo xD lo siento de antemano... xDDD Es que traté de enfocarme Miku y el título del cap... Eeen fin. **

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Inseguridad**

La vista que tenía la chica mayor era la misma de siempre. El mismo techo del internado, fácil de reconocer, la débil luz que traspasaba la ventana para anunciar que ya había llegado la mañana… Todo perfectamente normal, a excepción de un pequeño detalle: La chica que estaba en la cama de al lado, su compañera de habitación, su amor secreto por varios años, y con la que la noche anterior se había besado.

Y aunque la expresión típica que tenía Luka resultaba desconcertante por su total neutralidad, si algo la describía en ese momento, sería plenamente feliz. Parecería que lo único que esperaba era que le dijeran que todo aquello fue un lindo sueño, porque recordarlo de por sí parecía bastante irreal. Pasaba por su mente línea por línea los hechos del día anterior como si fuera una linda historia romántica (aunque nunca fue fanática al romance). Recordó que Miku después del primer beso, le pidió otro, y por supuesto Luka no se lo negó. El siguiente beso de aquel fue particularmente más apasionado, un poco peligroso, pues se estaba dejando llevar bastante, solo fue hasta cierto punto en donde ambas necesitaron aire en el que entonces se detuvieron, recordaron que tenía clases el siguiente día y decidieron volver a lo normal, como hacer la tarea(aunque algo difícil a la hora de querer concentrarse), cenar, tomar un baño e irse a acostar, por supuesto que por la mente de ambas se cruzó la posibilidad de dormir en la misma cama, pero ninguna fue lo suficientemente valiente como para expresar la idea. Demasiado pronto.

Luka volteó a ver a Miku, que aún dormía, sonrió y se levantó para alistarse. Ya lista para partir tempranamente como era habitual en ella, su vista captó los papeles en los que Miku había estado escribiendo una canción el día anterior. Le entró curiosidad y se aproximó a tomarlos. "_Um, no es tanto, solo tiene par de líneas escritas de la letra…"_ Pensó. – "La única princesa en el mundo"… "No es que sea egoísta"… ¿Qué es esto… - No pudo leer lo que seguía porque Miku repentinamente le había arrancado las hojas de las manos. - Wow, ¿buenos días? – Le preguntó sarcástica en una mescla de intriga y sorpresa.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! - Dijo mientras la miraba con cara de indignación, quizás preocupación.

- ¿Hacer qué? – Le preguntó confundida, Miku siempre le dejaba ver las nuevas canciones que escribía.

- P-pues, ¡Eso que hiciste! – Respondió nerviosa.

- Miku, ¿estás segura que dormiste bien? Porque no entiendo a qué te refieres. -

- ¡Leer la letra de la canción, por supuesto! Aún no está terminada… y es solo una canción boba y… egoísta. – Le dijo lo último en voz baja casi inaudible para Luka.

- ¡Pero si no tiene más de un par de líneas! De todos modos, no entiendo por qué te molesta, siempre me dejas leer las letras de tus nuevas canciones antes de dárselas a Kei. – Le dijo extrañada.

- Bueno, ¡Te la mostraré cuando esté lista! ¡M-me iré a bañar! – Dijo por último y salió corriendo hacía el cuarto de baño junto con los papeles de la canción, dejando a Luka perpleja y sin palabras.

- ¿Le pasará algo? – Se preguntó algo divertida, le hizo gracia el comportamiento de su amiga, se veía bastante nerviosa por lo que pudo haber leído Luka. Aunque no sabía por qué, no vio nada extraño en la letra. Decidió ignorarlo y salió de la habitación para irse a su clase.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la chica de coletas sostenía con fuerza las hojas con su canción mientras se apoyaba en la puerta del baño. Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse, por lo que suspiró y salió del baño. Simplemente no podía dejar que Luka leyera una canción que empezó escribiendo inspirada por el falso rumor del supuesto "príncipe" y la "princesa". La verdad era que el día anterior la había interrumpido cuando estaba escribiendo la letra… Esa tarde había sentido la necesidad de escribir algo relacionado con ello. – Soy idiota, Luka no es un príncipe... – Se revolvió el cabello como signo de frustración.

El día anterior habían pasado tantas cosas que se había dormido enseguida, no había tenido tiempo ni para pensar en sus propias acciones, pasadas y futuras. Era inevitable pensar qué se suponía que pasaría de ahora en adelante. Ya conocía los sentimientos de Luka, pero los de ella misma seguían cubiertos por una inmensa capa de inseguridad. ¿De verdad empezaría un tipo de relación diferente con Luka? Tan solo el hecho de que ambas eran mujeres resulta (por más de que Miku evitara pensarlo) un problema. Ella era una figura pública. Al menos el noventa por ciento de la población del país la conocía o había oído de ella, aunque sonara presumido. El escándalo que podría armar la prensa de seguro sería inmenso. Sus amigos y familia se enterarían. Las diferentes caras de decepción aparecían en la imaginación de Miku, torturándola cada vez más. Nunca había tenido ningún problema con la orientación sexual, pero quizás era porque nunca pensó que estaría en esa situación.

Para el final del día, Miku no había parado de pensar en lo mismo, incluso había evitado a Luka cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos. No podía verla a la cara. Si lo hacía, esos sentimientos que últimamente le causaba la mayor no la dejarían pensar con claridad. Lo peor de todo era que necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, pero tenía miedo de contárselo a alguno de sus amigos, y que su reacción la vaya a terminar lastimando. ¿De verdad algo tan hermoso como lo que sintió el día anterior estaba tan mal visto?

Miró a Kaito seguir a Meiko por los jardines como un buen perro obediente. ¿Desde cuándo la imagen de Kaito había sido remplazada por la de Luka súbitamente de sus pensamientos? _"Ah… cierto." _El dichoso beso que se dieron por abusar del alcohol. Casi lo olvidaba. Pero la imagen, al recordarla, lo único que hizo fue que la chica pensara en que Kaito había besado primero a Luka, y de cierta manera le molestaba pensarlo. Quizás siempre le molestó. Pero también se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si ese beso no se hubiera dado. Probablemente aquella noche se le habría confesado a Kaito, éste, seguramente (con lo tonto que es) la hubiera aceptado para no lastimarla. Sería novia de Kaito y nunca se daría cuenta de lo que hubiera podido sentir por Luka. Pensaba que eso hubiera sido lo mejor. Pero si eso hubiera pasado, Kaito habría estado con ella queriendo a Meiko, y habría sufrido. Luka… No quería ni imaginar lo que habría sentido Luka. Al parecer la quería desde hace tiempo. Y Miku no era tonta, ¿cómo rayos no se había dado cuenta? …

Ya para el ocaso, Miku regresaba a su habitación, no muy dispuesta, pues todas las vueltas que le había dado a su cabeza no la habían llevado a nada. Al entrar se encontró con Luka muy seria, sentada en el escritorio, haciendo lo que suponía Miku, la tarea. Los lentes de lectura que usaba de vez en cuando, le sentaban muy bien, lucían lo madura e intelectual que era. Fueron escasos los segundos que la menor pudo admirarla, puesto que apenas volteó a verla le dio una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida.

- Hola, señorita Hatsune. Hoy no la vi en todo el día. ¿Cómo ha estado? - Le dijo bromista. Miku solo se quedó en el mismo sitio en el que estaba, sin responderle. La mayor cambió su cara a algo preocupada. Se levantó y se aproximó a ella. – Miku, ¿te pasa algo? ¿Estás molesta por lo de esta mañana? Lo siento, no era mi intención leer algo que no querías que leyera. – En el momento en el que la iba a rodear con sus brazos, Miku la detuvo y la apartó suavemente de ella, rechazándola. El ambiente se tensó. Las dos quedaron inmóviles por un momento. No fueron por más de unos segundos que Miku había levantado la mirada para ver la cara que tenía Luka. Estaba congelada, puso de nuevo su sonrisa falsa, como la que ponía cuando quería llorar. – Lo siento. – Le dijo la mayor y se separó más de Miku, dispuesta a irse de nuevo a su escritorio. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué la apartaba? ¿No fue ella misma quien le dijo que no quería que se alejara más? Ahora era ella la que formaba esa pared de nuevo… Todo por su estúpida inseguridad.

Alcanzó a Luka con abrazándola por la espalda.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – Le preguntó fingiendo ignorancia mientras escondía su rostro avergonzado. Sintió cómo Luka dio un fuerte respiro.

- Eso fue rudo. – Le dijo volteándose y devolviéndole el abrazo. – Me asustaste. –

- Lo siento. – Seguía ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Luka.

- ¿Eh? No te escucho… – Mintió.

- ¡Lo siento! – Repitió sin mover su rostro.

- Si no muestras tu cara dudo que pueda escuchar bien. – Tomó la cara de Miku con ambas manos y la levantó, obligándola a que la mirara. – Así está mejor. – La besó. Otra vez volvió a sentir que caía hipnotizada. Se sintió vulnerable y protegida al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué importaba todo lo que pensó en el día? Ya tendría tiempo para meditarlo después, si todo lo que imaginó realmente llegara a pasar, ya pensaría en una manera de enfrentarlo todo… Pero junto a Luka.

- Así que eres de "_ese" _tipo… -

- ¿Um? ¿Tipo de qué? – La mayor la miró confundida.

- Siempre pensé que cuando tuvieras a alguien que te gustara serías más tímida. –

- Mm… Si fueras otra persona tal vez, pero eres la única persona en la que realmente confío y es más fácil ser yo misma contigo… -

- Sé que trataste de decir algo lindo, pero me hiciste pensar en que me has comparado con otras personas que te han gustado. –

- ¡N-no he hecho eso! De hecho…-

- Oye, Luka. – La interrumpió.

- ¿U-um? -

- Quiero dormir contigo hoy. –

- ¿Eh? –

- ¡P-pero para dormir! ¡No vayas a pensar en otras cosas! – Le aclaró sonrojada.

- Yo… No había pensado en nada. – Parecía que toda la sangre del cuerpo de Miku se había ido a su cabeza. El hecho de que haya pensado en eso antes que Luka era demasiado vergonzoso. Luka parecía haberse dado cuenta. – Cl-claro que no es que no lo haya pensado antes… - Dijo algo sonrojada, viendo hacia otro lado. Miku sintió algo de felicidad, por unos instantes dibujó una media sonrisa.

- Lo sabía. Eres una pervertida. –

- ¿Qué? ¡No lo soy! Y tú no eres quién para decir eso. Tú fuiste la que insinuó que yo había pensado en _eso_ cuando no lo había hecho. –

- ¡Y-yo dije eso solo porque pensé que tu lo habías pensado! – Luka la miró con desaprobación. Se podía leer perfectamente en su cara un "sí, como no" que hizo enfadar un poco a la menor, por lo que prefirió no decir nada.

- De todos modos… ¿Q-qué tiene de malo querer hacer ese tipo de cosas con la persona que amas? – Dijo con puchero evitando la mirada de Miku.

- … - Luka podía sentir cómo la observaba.

- ¿Q-qué? –

- Tú… ¿Me amas? –

- ¡¿Cómo no lo sabes?! –

- ¡Pues tu nunca me lo dijiste! –

- … Bueno, ya lo sabes. – Dijo orgullosa.

* * *

**Y eso es todo =D Lamento matarlos de aburimiento con tanto dramita xD ah, Nael Tenoh y eclipse total: solo diré que el LenxRin se me hizo inevitable xD Para este fic no he pensado en otra pareja yuri aparte del LukaxMiku u_u por más tentador que sea xD**

**ROOOOOOOOOOOO89CARP Lamento lo corto uwu **

**Emi, gracias por tu review :3 **

**JS Interval pues con tu(s) fic(s) me pasa lo mismo ;-; Estúpido tiempo (?)**

**See ya guys~**


	12. Estúpidos celos

**... Holi c: ¡NO ME TIREN BOTELLAS! ;O; lo siento T_T Bueno, entre mi repertorio de excusas por no haber publicado el cap antes está lo siguiente: 1- A veces mi imaginación sufre una muerte momentania. 2- Mi memoria es de un pajarito, así que siempre se me olvida que hago un capitulo por adelantado y no lo publico xDU 3- Estoy entrando a la universidad... y el estrés me tiene mal xD Tambien está en que las vacaciones me mandaron a un hueco del mundo donde no tenía ni mi laptop ni mucho menos internet y sobrevivía cuando mi teléfono encontraba algo de señal ;w; ... Aunque cuando estuve todo el tiempo aislada pensaba en escribir un fic basado en akatsuki arrival xD Aunque claro, lo haré luego de terminar este...**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Estúpidos celos.**

Había pasado un tiempo desde que Miku y Luka comenzaron algo parecido a una relación. "Parecido" porque ninguna se había atrevido a declararlo, o lo creían obvio. Luka había perdido mucho aquel nerviosismo que le causaba la menor, ahora tenía mucha más seguridad, de hecho, ahora se divertía cuando era Miku la que a veces no podía mantener la mirada porque volteaba y se sonrojaba inconscientemente. Y aunque el comportamiento algo hiperactivo de Miku había vuelto, había algo que la molestaba continuamente: Gakupo y Luka tenían una clase juntos y se habían vuelto amigos. Miku no podía sino ver como los rumores de la supuesta relación amorosa entre ellos crecían mientras más cercanos se volvían… Indignación. También estaba el hecho de que siempre intentaba ocultar su enfado cuando los veía juntos, le había resultado bien, o Luka fingía no darse cuenta para poder seguir viendo a Miku celosa. De las dos maneras era una molestia para la menor. Además, como sus amigos seguían pensando que Luka aun estaba "soltera", bromeaban contantemente con su supuesto romance con Gakupo (exceptuando a Len, que Luka le contó poco después, Rin que se había hecho la idea y Gumi que prefería mantenerse callada), aunque claro, ella solo sonreía y no prestaba atención. Respecto a su grupo, decidieron mantener (lo que sea que tuvieran) en secreto.

-¿Por qué Gakupo no se sienta nunca con nosotros? – Preguntó con tono un poco infantil Kaito, cuando estaban todos reunidos a la hora del almuerzo. Ya se había formado la rutina entre el internado y sus asuntos en _Crypton_, no descuidaban sus estudios pero tampoco sus carreras artísticas.

- Es el presidente del consejo estudiantil. Cuando no anda ocupado con el trabajo, está en el salón del consejo junto con SeeU y los demás que forman parte. – Explicó Gumi, un poco apagada.

- Umm… Fuera de eso, escuché que te envió flores y chocolates el fin de semana. – Dijo con tono de burla Kaito a Luka.

- ¡¿De verdad?! Qué envidia… - Protestó Miki con un puchero. Gumi y Miku fingían indiferencia, aunque se les notaba más interesadas en la respuesta de Luka que los demás.

- No me envió nada. – Respondió Luka tranquilamente mientras seguía disfrutando de su almuerzo.

**- **¡Qué poco caballero! –

- No es así, solo no tiene la necesidad de enviarme nada, ya que no somos nada. –

- Vaya, parecería que desearas lo contrario porque suena a que lo estuvieras defendiendo. – Soltó fríamente Miku. Luka solo sintió a su lado la gran brisa fría que provenía de su amiga. La chica de cabellos turquesa sabía que entre ambos no había nada, pero no podía evitar reaccionar de esa forma.

- N-no es así, Miku. Solo digo que él no está interesado en mí de esa manera. – Intentaba excusarse lo más rápido que podía.

- Ah, pobre de ti entonces… - Sin cambiar su postura. Pretendía no prestar mucha atención a la conversación y darle más importancia a su plato de almuerzo. Obviamente, plan fallido, puesto que sus celos se notaban a metros de distancia.

- Miiikuuu… - Suplicaba la mayor.

**- **Ustedes dos ya parecen pareja. – Intervino Meiko mientras las veía con aire desinteresado, pero logró que la menor se atorara con lo que comía.

- No digas tonterías, Meiko. – Salió Len a rescatar a las chicas.

**- **Ahora que lo pienso- - Empezó a hablar Kaito provocando pánico en Miku. Recordó que en el pasado había hablado con el chico y este podría hacer conjeturas y descubrir quién le gustaba realmente.

- ¿Tú piensas? – Rin le interrumpió antes de que continuara. Parecía que también reaccionó para proteger el secretito, aunque Miku descartó rápidamente la posibilidad puesto que se supone que ella no sabía absolutamente nada.

- ¡Qué cruel eres! – Kaito empezó a lloriquear.

- Bueno… hablando de eso, escuché que una chica de nuestro salón, Haku Yowane, está saliendo con una de su curso, Neru Akita. – Dijo Lily, refiriéndose al curso de Miki, Gumi y Miku.

- Ah, sí, sí. Yo las he visto andar siempre juntas por el campus. – Confirmó Miki.

- Tienes razón, yo también… - Gumi por fin intervino.

- Bueno, si se quieren, no veo nada fuera de lo normal. – Pronunció Len, que notó que Luka estaba exageradamente conmovida por su comentario, y su cara casi hace reír al chico.

- Eso lo dices porque ahora vas en serio con nuestra pequeña Rin. – Dijo Meiko con una sonrisa cómplice, haciendo que ambos gemelos se sonrojaran.

Nuestras protagonistas en su momento llegaron a preguntarse si de verdad eran hermanos. Se podía apreciar el parecido en el cabello y color de ojos, pero había algo que hacía que nunca vieran su relación como algo solamente fraternal, sus personalidades eran muy diferentes, nunca habían conocido o visto a los padres de sus amigos, además de que la compañía nunca los había presentado como hermanos oficialmente, y a decir verdad, nunca tuvieron mucha curiosidad por conocer cuál era la verdadera relación entre ambos, así que igual que siempre, decidieron ignorarlo.

- N-no es eso… - Dijo el apenado chico.

- De todas maneras, tienes razón. Mientras dos personas se quieran, no importa nada más que sus sentimientos. – Todos en la mesa se quedaron en silencio ante las palabras que no esperaban que dijera Kaito.

- Ow, es lo más hermoso que has dicho Kaito. – Dijo Lily conmovida.

- ¡Y lo menos estúpido! – Dijeron al unísono Rin y Miku, mientras derramaron algunas lágrimas falsas por lo "orgullosas" que estaban de Kaito, por lo cual todos rieron y volvieron a sus platos de comida. Pero Miku estaba de verdad conmovida, sintió de repente un impulso por contarle todo lo que había pasado con Luka las últimas semanas, ya que después de todo, no es fácil no tener por lo menos a una persona a quién decirle(o gritarle) lo feliz que se sentía, más aún cuando todos eran tan unidos. Pero claro, Luka era todo lo que necesitaba, bastaba y sobraba.

- Oigan, ¿Cómo lo hacen dos chicas? – Sospechosamente Luka y Miku escupieron su comida, sorprendidas por la pregunta de Miki.

- Eso fue asqueroso. – Reclamó Lily.

- ¿Qué esa pregunta no es algo… imprudente? – Intentó Miku alejar la conversación. Aquel tema sin darse cuenta se había vuelto tabú entre Luka y ella. No es que no lo hayan pensado, era solo que al momento, siempre ocurría algo que las interrumpía, por lo que decidieron llevarse las cosas con calma respeto a ese tema.

- Yo más bien diría obvia. Miki, eres más inocente de lo que pareces. -

- Da igual, la niña quiere saber. – Seguidamente, Meiko se acercó a Miki y le empezó a decir algunas cosas al oído. Después de unos segundos Miki adoptó un rostro que reflejaba perfectamente el trauma por el que pasaba.

- Creo que exageraste un poco, Meiko… – Dijo Luka mientras todos veían a Miki.

- … ¿Qué rayos le dijiste? – Preguntó Lily por todo el grupo. – Olvídalo, no quiero saber. – Se apresuró en decir cuando vio que Meiko se disponía a responderle.

Después de clases y de cenar todos juntos en el comedor, ya estaban cerca del toque de queda cuando todos deciden despedirse e irse a sus habitaciones. Al entrar a la suya, Luka abrazó a Miku como ya era de costumbre.

- Waa, estoy agotada. Vaya conversación la del almuerzo, ¿verdad? – Miku no contestó. – Miku, ¿estás enojada por lo que dijeron de Gakupo? –

- No lo estoy, no tendría por qué estarlo ¿**Verdad**? – Luka no supo si reír o sentir miedo.

- No tienes razón por qué estarlo, pero aún así lo estás. Jajá. –

- No le veo lo gracioso. Estoy cansada. Tomaré un baño. – Miku se separó, tomó unas cosas y se dirigió al baño.

- Vamos Miku, no tienes por qué ponerte así… - La miró más preocupada que divertida ante el asunto.

- Estoy normal. – Así terminó la conversación puesto que después Miku fue directo a acostarse. Estúpidos celos.

El ambiente formado en el internado estaba inquieto, todas las chicas hablaban por los pasillos sobre a quién le iban a regalar chocolates y los chicos conversaban de quién esperaban recibirlos, o de cómo se confesarían el catorce de febrero. Mientras tanto, los chicos estaban ocupados con ensayos, puesto que tendrían una presentación para celebrar el famoso día de los enamorados, por lo que para unos era una fecha hermosa, para ellos era un día de mucho trabajo. Sin embargo, afortunadamente tendrían la mañana libre para hacer lo que les plazca, así que mientras Kaito intentaba convencer a Meiko de que salieran en una cita, Len y Rin planeaban la suya, y los demás se encargaban de sus propios dilemas, Luka estaba algo ansiosa y no sabía qué rayos hacer. Esa fecha nunca representó mucho para ella, respetaba que fuera un día especial para algunas personas, pero para ella no era más que algo netamente comercial. Pero ese año tenía algo así como una pareja… algo así. Debía esforzarse… Hacer chocolates o algo así… Además de que debía ir a cierto sitio a hacer algo importante…

Mientras pensaba en sus propios problemas, Gakupo, quien ahora era un buen amigo, se le acercó pidiéndole un momento de su tiempo. Luka accedió pero le pidió que la acompañara a comprar algo que necesitaba, el chico aceptó con gusto y ambos se fueron a pequeños quioscos que habían armado algunos alumnos por motivo a la cercanía de San Valentín. Aunque Luka no era la persona más sociable del mundo por fuera de lo que le exigía su trabajo, la compañía de Gakupo no le molestaba, le parecía un buen chico y con quién podía hablar libremente.

Por otro lado estaba Miku, que se dirigía a buscar a Kaito para entregarle algo que uno de sus profesores le había pedido el favor que se lo entregara. Para ahorrar tiempo, se fue por la parte trasera del edificio, por un pasillo donde no había nunca nadie y transitar era mucho más fácil. Con todo eso del día de los enamorados no podía dejar de pensar en qué haría tal día… Si es que haría algo. Esperaba que Luka le dijera, pues ella era demasiado cobarde para eso. Entre ello, pensó en la popularidad de ese día en el internado. Incluso habían hecho algo así como pequeños grupos en donde debatían la veracidad de las parejas más populares del internado, entre ellas obviamente estaban los _Vocaloids_. Los más populares eran de Len y Gumi, Miki y un _Vocaloid _de primer año llamado Piko, un supuesto triangulo amoroso entre Lily, Kaito y Meiko, Miku con Len o Kaito, y por supuesto, el famoso Gakupo y Luka. Con cada día que pasaba Miku estaba cada vez más segura de que Gakupo estaba tras Luka, aunque esta última lo negara a cada rato. Pero su mente se quedo en blanco totalmente cuando vio a Gakupo con Luka que parecía cargar un ramo de flores en aquel solitario pasillo. Miku se paralizó, quería salir corriendo pero al mismo tiempo quería una explicación inmediata. ¡¿Qué rayos hacía ese idiota regalándole flores a su… a su… a Luka?!

El chico no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica, por la que avisó a Luka de ello. Luka no había terminado de voltear cuando Miku estaba sobre ella, robándole un beso. Miku decidió no pensar, solo actuó por instinto. Después de separarse de la mayor, le quitó las flores que tenía en las manos y alargó su brazo para devolvérselas al muchacho.

- Ten. Muy amable, pero ella no las necesita. – Dijo posesivamente. Gakupo solo la miraba sorprendido y confundido al mismo tiempo.

- Eh, ¿Miku? – Preguntó Luka que aún seguía sorprendida de que Miku la haya besado en público. La menor estaba a punto de articular una palabra cuando Luka y Gakupo empezaron a reír. Miku no entendía, pero comenzaba a irritarse.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Qué prefieres quedarte con él? – Le empezaba a reclamar a Luka cada vez más enfadada, haciendo que Luka detuviera casi al instante la risa.

- Miku, ¿Me devuelves las flores por favor? – Dijo Luka con tranquilidad, Miku no entendía absolutamente nada pero fue acercándoselas con lentitud.

- Oye, Luka. Tu chica es más impulsiva de lo que me contaste, aunque ya sabía yo que se trataba de Miku Hatsune. – Dijo entre risas Gakupo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Tu chica? ¿De lo que le contaste? Luka, ¿Qué está pasando? – Exigió respuesta.

- Gakupo sabe de nosotras, Miku. – Le dijo sonriente. – Aunque no estaba consciente de que él supiera que eras tú… -

- P-pero están aquí solos… y las flores… - Aún confundida.

- Miku, a Gakupo le gusta Gumi, y me estaba pidiendo consejos para confesarse el catorce. Y esas flores no me las dio él. Son para mi madre que hoy estaría cumpliendo años y pedí un par de permisos para poder llevárselas al cementerio. – Tenía razón, por aquellas fechas después de que Luka volvió de Inglaterra, solía acompañarla a llevar flores a su madre al cementerio. De repente todo el rostro de Miku se volvió rojo intenso, que vergüenza malinterpretar las cosas… No podía levantar la mirada, era demasiado embarazoso. Luka pareció darse cuenta de eso y la abrazó para que la menor pudiera ocultar su rostro.

- Aw, ustedes dos se ven adorables. – Dijo Gakupo, para recibir una mirada de Miku que podría matarlo si fuera posible. – ¡Lo siento! – Se disculpó de inmediato intimidado. Luka solo sonrió divertida.

- ¿Y cómo es que ÉL sabe de nosotras? – Dijo algo malhumorada.

- Al principio yo también pensé que le gustaba, así que le dije que ya tenía a alguien. –

- Aunque yo solo quería saber cómo les estaba yendo a Gumi y a Lily en su grupo. Aunque descubrir quién era fue bastante sencillo. – Añadió el muchacho.

- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó Luka mientras Miku aún estaba abrazada a ella, con mirada recelosa.

- Pues porque eres una persona un tanto reservada, excepto que se trate de Miku Hatsune. Además de que desaparecías cada vez que la veías por los pasillos. Bastante sencillo. – Dijo orgulloso sin darse cuenta de que hacía que ambas chicas se sonrojaran.

- Eres muy obvia, Luka. – Dijo Miku mientras ambas chicas caminaban en camino a la salida el internado luego de que Luka le explicara mejor a Miku que el permiso de salida extra que pidió era para que la pudiera acompañar.

- Lo dice alguien que me besó en pleno pasillo. – Dijo divertida.

- ¡Shh! No lo digas tan alto… - Susurró.

- Lo siento, lo siento. – Dijo sonriente, no muy arrepentida. – Aunque no hay nadie por aquí. – Luego de mirar a ambas direcciones, agarró la mano de Miku y siguió caminando como si nada.

- ¿Q-q-q-q-q-qu… - Balbuceaba sonrojada, mirando sus manos casi en estado de shock.

- No hay nadie por aquí cerca, podemos caminar así por un rato. – Sonrió, Miku no hizo más sino suspirar resignada. – Además, no es la primera vez que caminamos de la mano.-

- L-lo sé. – ¡Pero ahora era muy diferente! - De todas maneras, quiero disculparme por actuar de la manera en que lo hice… La verdad es que Gakupo me tenía algo… -

- ¿Celosa? – Dio en el blanco, se notó perfectamente que eso era, pero Miku no lo aceptaría tan fácil. Se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió.

- N-no es eso. Iba a decir algo insegura. –

- ¿Qué no es lo mismo? – Susurró la mayor.

- ¿Dijiste algo? –

- Nada, nada. Continúa.-

- Bueno, es que… Él es muy atractivo… Además que antes solía pensar que ese sería el tipo perfecto de chico con el cual saldrías... Ya que tampoco nunca supe de alguien que te gustara…-

- Es que a mí solo me ha gustado una persona… - Ambas se detuvieron y se miraron a los ojos. – Miku, lo que tu sentiste por Kaito, a lo que tu llamas "tu primer amor", para mí solo tiene un nombre… Y es el tuyo. – Le dijo seria pero serena. Miku después de verla por unos segundos no pudo evitar estar segura que en ese momento toda su sangre había subido a su cabeza, sin embargo fue y la abrazó, para después verla otra vez a los ojos.

- No quiero que vuelvas a decir nada respecto a lo que sentí o no por Kaito. No quiero que te pongas a pensar eso tampoco… Esto es… - Tomó la otra mano de su compañera y bajó la cabeza para intentar ocultar lo avergonzada que estaba. - …Es algo incomparablemente mayor. – Le dijo con toda la seguridad que pudo conseguir. Luka no sabía qué responder, debía decir que Miku sabía qué decir exactamente para el tipo de momentos. – Además, me haces pensar en cuanto te besaste con él y me entran ganas de golpearlo. – Ambas chicas luego de una corta pausa, rieron, rompiendo con la seriedad que en el ambiente se había formado. - ¿Ya te he dicho que eres cursi? –

- Cientos de veces, de hecho, creo que me lo dijiste esta mañana. Pero si quieres puedo dejar de serlo. – De inmediato soltó la mano de Miku y siguió caminando dejando a la menor desconcertada y con una sensación de arrepentimiento terriblemente desagradable.

-N-n-n-n- - Se había congelado por unos momentos. La verdad, no le desagradaba el que Luka fuera tan directa siempre…

Pero para su desgracia, a Luka le apetecía verla sufrir un ratito.

Después de eso, ambas abordaron un lujoso auto proporcionado por _Cryton_ junto con un par de guardaespaldas destinados a la protección de nuestras _idols._ Luego de cumplir con su objetivo, regresaron al internado y posteriormente a su habitación.

- Sabes, Miku… La mañana de este catorce la tenemos libre para hacer lo que queramos. Y yo… Bueno tu sabes que el catorce es San Valentín y bueno… - Miku la interrumpió con una corta risa, tenía lo que esperaba desde hacía días, una invitación para salir, o al menos un intento. Sin contar con las pocas veces en las que podía ver ese lado tímido de Luka.

- Me encantaría salir en una cita contigo. – Le respondió animosamente para luego abrazarla por la espalda. – Será mejor que me lleves a un buen sitio. – Le dijo en broma, recibiendo una sonrisa entusiasta por parte de Luka.

* * *

**Umm... En mi aislamiento(?) pensé muchas maneras de cambiar este cap y los siguientes... Pero como cosa rara, ¡Se me olvidaron todas! :D xD**

**Aunque casi me veo obligada a reemplazarlo, puesto que no lo encontraba en mi pc ;O; Casi entro en pánico total (?) pero bueh, ¿Les pareció bien este cap? Lo sé, creo que debería esforzarme más u.u**

**Una vez más: Gracias por leer =D**  
**Especialmente a Nael Tenoh, JS Interval, Eclipse Total y Emi por los reviews ;w; **

**I LUV U GUYS! ;O; **

***Cof cof* Emm, lo siento, ataque repentino de ... lo que sea que me haya dado. **

**xD**

**See ya~**


	13. Cita

**Holi c: ok, para subir este cap me tardé por un buen motivo: empecé la universidad.**

**Lectores: ¡Eeeh! *aplausos***

**LectoresReales: ¡A nadie le importa!**

**Ok, está bien, ojalá disfruten el cap ;-; que realmente no sé si les gustará, por lo que sería de gran ayuda para mi si me dijeran qué les gustó y qué no les gustó... (Otra cosa es que no me dio mucho tiempo de revisarlo bien por lo que no sé si tiene algún error por ahí xDU ustedes me dicen si ven alguno por favor xDD)**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Cita**

Ok, el día había llegado. Su primera cita con Miku. Hacía unos meses esa frase habría sonado meramente imposible. Una razón más para planificar cada detalle para que todo salga a su perfección, pero el límite de tiempo lo acomplejaba todo, debía también ser algo sencillo… que no abarcara más allá de la mañana… Nervios. Respiración agitada, corazón terriblemente acelerado, una sensación extraña en su estómago que la hacía creer que quería vomitar provocado por las ansias que sentía.

- Luka. – La voz de Miku la hizo sobresaltarse un poco al despertarla de su trance. - ¿Vas a estar así todo el día? No se me hace gracia pasar mi rato libre con una estatua. – Bromeó. Ambas chicas ya estaban en camino a su tan esperado "paseo" (o eso le habían dicho a Kei) en una elegante automóvil, pero no muy llamativo, manejado por un hombre vestido de traje negro y con las típicos lentes de sol para contrastar con el resto de su apariencia, Las dos venían disfrazadas, Luka llevaba una peluca castaña, la cual estaba recogida como cola de caballo y le adornaba con una boina beige, su vestimenta era simple pero se le veía muy bien, un jean ajustado del color de su boina y una camisa sencilla a combinación con una chaqueta de cuero, mientras, Miku traía el cabello negro recogido igualmente en dos coletas, llevaba unos lentes oscuros, pero femeninos y su vestimenta se asemejaba a la de Luka, a excepción de que esta llevaba una falda color crema y no traía una chaqueta, simple, casual, pero lindo. Para evitar alguna dificultad si eran descubiertas, dos o tres (Luka temía que fueran más) guardaespaldas estarían cerca, a una distancia aislada y prudente que ambas chicas le exigieron a su representante.

- Lo siento. – Se excusó la mayor. – Estoy algo emocionada… Todavía no creo que nos vayan a dejar andar por ahí a nosotras solas. – Dijo mientras jugaba con sus manos inconscientemente mientras veía el camino.

- Bueno, yo no diría "solas". – Replicó con algo de amargura la pequeña mientras veía al hombre que iba el asiendo del conductor, aislado por una ventanilla que en ese momento se hallaba cerrada.

- No hay que prestarles atención, el día es nuestro. No dejemos que nos molesten. – Ambas intercambiaron sonrisas y continuaron disfrutando de una corta plática que terminó cuando bajaron de aquel auto. Luego de intercambiar un par de palabras con el chofer, este se fue y ambas emprendieron su propio rumbo. Empezaron por lo básico, pasar por un helado, ver las vitrinas de las tiendas que les gustaban, entrar a un Arcade de por ahí (simplemente para poder probar la máquina que tenía el juego donde ellas y sus compañeros eran los protagonistas), para dejar de último, una película en el cine.

- ¿En serio quieres entrar al cine? ¿No se te hace raro a esta hora? – Preguntó Luka. Aún era temprano, y el cine apenas comenzaba a abrirse para su primera función. Abría temprano por ser un día feriado importante.

- Tengo tiempo sin ir al cine ¿Sabes? Además oportunidades así no tendremos muchas entre los estudios y el trabajo. – Le respondió la menor. Luka simplemente no pudo rechazar eso.

Ya en el cine tuvieron que comprar entradas para una película de niños, puesto que era lo único que daban a esa hora. Pero parecía no importar mucho ya que cuando Luka (algo aburrida y desinteresada por la película) volteaba a ver a Miku, veía como a esta le brillaban los ojos por lo entusiasmada que estaba.

-Te ves linda cuando estás emocionada. – Le susurró la mayor al oído, a una distancia peligrosa, Miku pudo sentir perfectamente la respiración, lo que hizo que un cosquilleo recorriera toda su espalda.

-¡L-l-luka!- Volteó a verla con los ojos muy abiertos, la poca luz que daba la película alcanzaba para dejar ver que Miku estaba muy roja. – ¡No hagas eso! –

- ¿Hacer qué? – Luka se había acercado aún más al cuello de Miku, logrando que esta última se estremeciera, no esperaba para nada que Luka se comportara así.

-A-alguien podría vernos… - Dijo con un hilo de voz, a pesar de alejarse un poco en "resistencia", se estaba dejando llevar por cada palabra que susurraba Luka.

- Estamos en la última fila, solo hay un par de personas y están muy lejos… - Luka había comenzado a besar lentamente el cuello de Miku, a lo cual no parecía resistirse. Luka tenía a Miku hipnotizada, la menor temía que alguien las viera, pero el que Luka actuara de esa forma… no le desagradaba. Por supuesto que esto terminó cuando las luces de la sala se encendieron de repente. Miku se separó de inmediato de Luka y observó que ya en la gran pantalla se deslizaban los créditos, confirmando que ya se había acabado la película.

- Ahg, ¡Luka! ¡Me perdí el final por tu-! – Paró de hablar cuando vio la expresión de tristeza y decepción que tenía su acompañante, como un cachorro arrepentido, se veía tan linda. – Ugh… V-vámonos. – Le dijo tomando su mano y halando de ella, procurando que no Luka no la viera. Se sonrojó pensando en lo que habría pasado si la película no habría terminado en aquel momento. Mientras, Luka había sonreído un poco por ello.

Parecería mentira que les haya alcanzado la mañana para todo aquello. Nadie las reconoció, o eso parecía, tampoco Luka divisó algún guardaespaldas, o si lo hacía, desaparecía casi al mismo segundo que lo vio. Todo a la perfección.

Ya faltando poco más de una hora para su regreso llegaron a un bonito parque, donde habían algunos niños jugando por el césped, alguno que otro vendedor ofreciendo productos especiales de la fecha (como globos con forma de corazón, rosas y pequeños peluches) y por supuesto, parejas desde unas disfrutando del lindo ambiente, a otras que estaban **demasiado **cariñosos como para prestar atención a lo demás. _"Por favor, ¡es medio día!_ " pensó Luka, para después castigarse así misma mentalmente por saber que en el fondo a ella le gustaría poder estar así con Miku sin que nada importara, además, tampoco tenía mucha moral de decir nada, por lo que había pasado en el cine. El ambiente amoroso comenzaba a poner incómodas a ambas, así que sin decir más, Luka tomó de la mano a su acompañante y caminó hasta salir de aquel sitio y volver a las calles que para ese momento estaban menos pobladas, la chica pensó que era debido a que era la hora del almuerzo.

- Todavía nos quedan cuarenta minutos ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo? – Ofreció la pelirosa y la otra asintió alegremente.

Ya en camino, Miku notó que Luka cambiaba de rumbo constantemente, como si no supiera a donde ir. Ya caminando por una calle más cerrada (que de por poco se llamaría callejón) la chica decidió averiguar la razón de dicho comportamiento extraño. – Luka, ¿te pasa algo? – Le preguntó, aún caminando con las manos agarradas.

- Creo que nos siguen. – Dijo casi en susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Miku pudiera escuchar.

- ¿Q-qué? ¿Estás segura? - Se disponía a girar la cabeza cuando Luka con la otra mano le sugirió en mudo no hacerlo. La menor entendió pero había logrado ver por el rabillo del ojo a una figura no muy alta pero masculina.

Adelantaron el paso y su seguidor las imitó, llegaron hasta un callejón sin salida y Luka se detuvo, evaluando y planeando el cómo se iba a deshacer de aquel acosador personaje. Al cabo de unos segundos, la figura las alcanzó e intentó ocultarse fallidamente detrás de un contenedor grande de basura. De repente, ve como Luka se posa delante de ella en sentido protector y habla con una voz más grave de lo normal y algo retadora.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó. El chico salió de su "escondite" y se acercó lento, aunque caminaba tímidamente, a Miku le atemorizó un poco. Al posarse bajo la luz, Miku pudo ver que era un hombre joven, un muchacho delgado, pálido y de aspecto enfermizo, de cabello un poco largo, descuidado al igual que el resto de su apariencia y llevaba unas gafas de pasta algo descolocadas y que parecían pegadas con cinta en el medio.

- T-tú. – Balbuceó, mientras intentaba ver a Miku detrás de Luka. – Eres Miku Hatsune ¿verdad? Lo eres ¿cierto? – Parecía algo torpe, pero su tono un tanto obsesivo no lo hacía sonar tan inofensivo como parecía.

- No, no lo es. – Luka respondió con firmeza antes de que ella lo hiciera. – Ahora, si nos disculpas, déjanos pasar. –

- ¡Sí lo es! – Gritó indignado. – ¡S-señorita Miku! Es un placer conocerla… Soy un gran fan suyo y- - Luka lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir con sus palabras que sonaban suplicantes.

- Ella no es Miku Hatsune. – Se mantuvo firme mientras intentaba ocultar más a Miku en su espalda.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Estoy hablando con ella no contigo, mujer entrometida! – Gritó aún más fuerte y desesperado. Miku se aferró a Luka que seguía sin mover un pie.

- Estás confundido, déjanos pasar. Ahora. – Le amenazó Luka. Sin embargo, Miku pudo ver como el chico hacía un gesto como de asqueado e insultado, tras breves segundos sacó de su bolsillo torpemente un pequeño artefacto que pudo definir bien como una navaja.

- ¿Quién eres para hablarme así? Solo quieres llevarte a la señorita Miku para ti sola, ¡de seguro la quieres secuestrar! – Su tono de voz cambiaba de agresor a como le hablaría un doctor a un niño enfermo cuando se dirigía de Luka a Miku. – Señorita Miku, yo no le quiero hacer daño, venga conmigo, yo me encargaré de esta víbora que la venía arrastrando por todas estas horribles calles. – Arrastró las últimas palabras con desprecio. Miku estaba congelada por el miedo, ese hombre estaba armado y le podría hacer daño a Luka si no hacían lo que exigía. Se armó de coraje y trató de ir al frente pero Luka la detuvo con el brazo. Le ordenó que no le hiciera caso y que se mantuviera atrás. ¡Luka estaba loca! No sabían de lo que era capaz ese tipo… Y Miku no estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo, justamente cuando se disponía a librarse de Luka para ir hacia el muchacho, escuchó un golpe seguido de ruido seco, un cuerpo cayendo al suelo. Dos hombres vestidos de trajes negros y con lentes oscuros habían aparecido y ahora estaban recogiendo al recién desmayado acosador.

Luka suspiró aliviada. – Justo a tiempo, chicos. – Dijo sonriente, para luego ser embestida por la menor que la abrazó tan fuerte que casi la tumbaba. – Wow, tranquila… -

- ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? – Luka notó como la menor escondía su rostro en su pecho y en este sintió algo húmedo, las lágrimas de Miku. - ¿Acaso estás loca? ¡Ese tipo venía armado! ¡Te pudo hacer daño! – Chilló.

La mente de Luka se transportó de inmediato a varios años atrás. Un largo pasillo se extendía hasta donde se podía ver, casi desierto a excepción de cuatro pequeñas figuras que estaban en medio de este.

- De seguro te escogieron por ese cabello rosa tan horrible que tienes… ¡De seguro es peluca! – Rieron tres de las figuras, que resultaban ser unas niñas. Pero Luka no les hacía caso, seguía ahí, plantada, indiferente, como si estuviera en ese lugar pero al mismo tiempo se encontrara en otro.

- ¡Eh! ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿No te defiendes?… Das miedo. – Dijo una de las niñas, con tono y expresión de asco.

- Ella siempre es así, solo habla con los mayores. Es un bicho raro. Siempre ofreciendo ayuda con esto y aquello… Seguramente así obtuviste el contrato. Es más, lo más seguro es que tu madre haya dormido con el encargado de la selección. – Pronunció despectivamente, mientras sus otras dos acompañantes ponían cara de confusión.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver que su mamá duerma con el encargado? – Preguntó una de ellas en su inocencia, sin entender qué había de malo en aquello.

- Pu-pues no sé… Pero oí a mi mami decirlo, ¡así que debe ser algo malo! –

- Tienes razón, dormir con desconocidos está mal. – Afirmó muy segura. Sin embargo, ninguna de las tres tenía el concepto de "dormir" (en ese contexto) bien definido.

- Oye, niña. ¡Estamos hablando contigo! – Gritó al darse cuenta que Luka seguía ahí de pie, mirando hacía el suelo, sin darles importancia. La niña más alta de las tres refunfuñó de indignación. – ¡De seguro ese feo cabello no te deja oírnos! Vamos a ayudarte a quitarte esa horrible peluca. – Dijo con malicia para que seguidamente agarrara bruscamente el cabello de Luka y comenzara a tirar de él.

Luka aguantó el dolor, pero la niña parecía tener mucha fuerza. Antes de que se rindiera ante las ganas de soltar un sollozo, o un grito, dejó de sentir que halaban de su cabello. Levantó la vista y miró que frente a ella estaba una niña diferente a las que la estaban molestando. Tenía dos coletas y el cabello aguamarina, no tardó en reconocerla. Se trataba de Miku, que acababa de embestir a la pequeña agresora y se hallaba con los brazos extendidos en sentido protector.

- ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! – Gritó enfadada. La expresión de Luka había cambiado, ahora estaba sorprendida, con algunas casi lágrimas que iban a salir por culpa del tirón de cabello. – ¡No dejaré que toquen otra vez a Luka! ¡Váyanse antes de que las acuse con un adulto! – Las amenazó. Las niñas parecieron caer ante el pánico, sabían que Luka no diría nada por ser "un bicho raro" que no hablaba pero de Miku no sabían qué esperar, así que optaron por huir tan rápido como pudieron. Cuando se fueron de vista, Miku se volteó hacia Luka.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron nada más? – Luka negó con la cabeza. – Esas niñas estoy segura que te hicieron eso solo porque están celosas de que tú quedaste seleccionada y ellas no. – Dijo con resentimiento. – Pero no te preocupes yo- - Se detuvo al ver que Luka la seguía mirando atónica.

- Ellas… pudieron haberte lastimado… ¿Por qué? – Preguntó algo desorientada. –

- ¿"Por qué" dices? Pues, ¿Por qué no lo haría? Somos amigas ¿cierto? ¡Si estas en problemas yo te protegeré! – Dijo con una infantil y amplia sonrisa. En ese punto, Luka volvió al presente. Sonrió para sí misma al darse cuenta que aún conservaba aquel bello recuerdo.

- Miku, Miku, cálmate… - Le acariciaba la cabeza. – Era un chico que ni era más alto que yo, estoy segura que si lo empujaba una niña, se caía. – Rió divertida pero se puso seria de nuevo cuando vio que Miku había volteado a mirarla enojada, aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Tenía una navaja, Luka! ¡Si no entiendes eso es porque tienes que valorar más tu vida! –

- Sí la valoro. Pero en ese momento, pensé que ese era un pobre chico que estoy segura no me iba a hacerme realmente nada a mi pero que a ti te llevaría sin dudarlo. – Le respondió muy seria, casi fríamente, mientras la miraba a los ojos. – Además, si estás en problemas, yo te protegeré… - La sonrisa serena de Luka después de aquellas palabras hicieron que Miku se sonrojara aún más, se tranquilizó un poco, bajo de nuevo la mirada, pensativa, buscando algo con qué replicarle, pero a la final terminó abrazándola de nuevo, ya no llorando, pero aferrándose más a Luka,

No comentaron nada más de camino al auto, Miku seguía abrazando a Luka, haciendo que fuera un poco difícil caminar pero posible. Al entrar, Miku recostó su cabeza en las piernas de Luka, como niña pequeña a quien acababan de regañar y ahora buscaba consuelo. La mayor con la mano libre que tenía (con una acariciaba el falso cabello de Miku) tomó el teléfono celular que el otro guardaespaldas al lado del chofer le había pasado por la ventanilla.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE LAS- - Luka separó el aparato de su oreja tan rápido como pudo. Era Kei, enfadado hasta los talones. Ahora… ¿cómo compensar el que las hayan descubierto en la calle, el encuentro con el acosador, y el notorio retraso que cargaban? Luka dio un gran respiro y se colocó el teléfono de nuevo en la oreja, afrontando su fatídico destino.

Al llegar a un elegante edificio, las chicas bajaron casi corriendo del auto, casi tropezando. Ya no llevaban las pelucas ni la boina ni los lentes. Corrieron al ascensor luego de saludar rápidamente con la mano a los que se les cruzaban. Al subir a su destino, una sala que usaban para ensayar todos en grupo, se encontraron con Meiko, Kaito, Rin y Len, que corrieron a abrazarlas y a preguntarles si estaban bien, seguidamente con la cara de pocos amigos de Kei, parecía que no había dormido en días… o semanas. Al llevarse a cabo el molesto regaño (aunque la mayoría se la había aguantado Luka por teléfono) se dispusieron a ensayar por unos pocos minutos, pues después de ello todos fueron a sus camerinos en el edificio para arreglarse para partir al gigantesco estadio donde sería el evento de San Valentín de los _Vocaloid's_ de _Crypton_. Los nervios y prisas para la preparación de este evento borraron por completo el mal encuentro que tuvieron y Miku no podía más sonreír al recordar cómo le había ido el resto de la mañana, aunque algo decepcionada ya que después del medio día no pasó ni un solo momento a solas con Luka. "_Ni siquiera un beso…"_ Pensó. - Bueno, no en los labios… -.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – Preguntó Rin que estaba colocándose su atuendo en el mismo camerino que Miku.

- ¿Eh? No, nada. – Respondió nerviosa.

* * *

**Now, reviews time 3 (?)**

**regiz: ¡Lo siento! Dx a veces trato de subir un cap antes de lo esperado... pero para ser sincera se me olvida .w.U ¡Gracias por tu review! :3**

**Emi: A decir verdad siempre me ha gustado la imagen de Miku celosa (?) Gracias por el review :'D**

**Gamu Harlow: No te preocupes, con saber que mi fic te entretiene me basta n.n **

**Nael Tenoh: Seeh, ¿me creerías si te dijera que empecé a escribir eso una semana antes de san valentín? xDD ... y estamos en mayo. xDD**

**Akari Testarossa Takamashi: La actitud de Gumi tiene su significado, pero no algo muy relevante para la historia =D pero eso se conocerá en el siguiente cap. Lo que le dijo Meiko a Miki ni yo lo quiero saber (?) Ah, ahora andaré con cinta adhesiva tapando mi boca porque me retraasé ;-;**

**eclipse total: El que lo hayas leido es lo que importa x3 Síp Miku celosa/impulsiva rules xD Y disculpa si este cap no es como lo esperabas.. no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando lo escribí xD gracias por tu review x3**

**Marilinn: Gracias por tu review, aquí está la conti, ojalá te guste! =D**

** .285: tu review me recordó que tenía que publicar este cap ._. gracias por tu review y el recordatorio lol **

**Gente otra cosa por la que me tardé es porque empecé a escribir otro fic de Miku y Luka... Ya llevo un par de caps pero no sé si publicarlo por ahora o no... ¿Lo leerían? ;w; Pienso que es diferente a este... es más... relajado? xD (por ahora ._.) Bueh, si dejan un review hoy y me dicen, lo publico hoy =D **

**Gracias por leer~**


End file.
